Morning's Light: Accepting Love
by Topaz B. Rainheart
Summary: Silverstripe, with a growing family, is facing a dilemma. Is being a great warrior as important as she thought? Littleflower tries to overcome her weaknesses, but an accident makes her wonder if she'll ever belong. Finally, Morningsplash is torn, between the warrior code she's sworn to uphold, and a tom who holds her heart in his paws. Book three of the Morning's Light series.
1. Allegiances

**AN: Hello and welcome back to the third book of Morning's Light! How time flies!**

**As before, here is the link to the first book:**

******s/10276407/1/Morning-s-Light-Light-Unleashed**

**And the second:**

**s/10299615/1/Morning-s-Light-Tipping-The-Balance-Of-Fate**

**If you're new to the series, I highly recommend reading the first two!**

**Greystar, could you give the folks a disclaimer? Blueshade, Cloudstep! How charming! Join in!**

**Greystar: ...**

**Blueshade: -.-**

**Cloudstep: .**

**Me: Fine, I'll go. Crazy cats. **

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

**WARRIOR CATS IS THE PROPERTY OF ALL FOUR OR FIVE I'M NOT SURE ERIN HUNTERS AND THEIR PUBLISHERS AND SO FORTH.**

**Ahem.**

**Greystar: What about Starclan?**

**Me: Shut up, Greystar, or I'll take away the rest of your lives now.**

**Greystar: But I only have-**

**Me: SPOILER CENSOR!**

**Greystar: -so that does-hey, did you censor how many lives I have?!**

**Me: ...maybe?**

**Greystar: *attacks me***

**~Topaz**

* * *

**Riverclan**

Leader

**Greystar** - bulky, aging dark grey tom with gleaming yellow eyes and a scar at the base of his tail

Deputy

**Cloudstep** - skinny blue point fur tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

Medicine Cat

**Nightfall** - dark blue grey tom with amber eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Rippleclaw** - blue tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Willowheart** - pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Blackwater** - sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

**Pebblewhisker** - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

**Greystep** - dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Fuzzypaw**

**Mudstorm** - brown tom with amber eyes

**Littleshine** - pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Wetpaw**

**Loudheart** - grey tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, Beechpaw**

**Brightfur** - ginger tabby tom with white splotches and green eyes

**Apprentice, Honeypaw**

**Crookedclaw** - pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Frostlight** - silvery-white she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes

**Blackfang** - black tom with yellow eyes

**Fishclaw** - blue tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Ravenheart** - black tom with blue eyes

**Morningsplash** - pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Littleflower** - small white she-cat with one yellow eye, one blue eye

**Apprentice, Frogpaw**

**Rainfall** - blue/grey tom with blue eyes

**Ashfeather** - grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Tawnypaw** - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Beechpaw** - brown tabby cat with yellow eyes

**Honeypaw** - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Foxpaw** - ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Fuzzypaw** -dark grey tom with ginger tipped tail and yellow eyes

**Frogpaw** - brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Lilypaw** - cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Wetpaw** - dark brown tom with black muzzle and tail and amber eyes

Queens

**Petalfur** - pale blue/grey she-cat with dotted black pelt, mother to Loudheart's kits: Thornkit (dark blue grey tom with yellow eyes), Lakekit (pale grey tabby she-cat with hazel eyes), Berrykit (pale grey tom with black speckled pelt and blue eyes), and Otterkit (dark grey she-cat with hazel eyes and long fluffy tail)

**Silverstripe** - silver tabby with green eyes, mother of Blackfang's kits: Willowkit (silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes), Shellkit (pale brown tabby she-cat with thin white stripes and green eyes), Mistkit (dark grey she-cat with amber eyes), Stonekit (dark grey tom with yellow eyes), Volekit (pale grey tabby with green eyes), and Beetlekit (black tom with green eyes)

**Minnowsplash** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Cloudsteps kits: Daykit (white she-cat with blue eyes), and Troutkit (pale grey tom with amber eyes)

**Leopardspots** - pale grey she-cat with black leopard markings and yellow eyes, mother to Fishclaw's kit: Speckledkit (blue grey tom with black leopard markings and amber eyes)

**Frostdawn** - blue tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of: Bluekit (dark blue grey she-cat with yellow eyes), and Stormkit (dark grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Elders

**Blueshade** - slender blue grey she-cat with silver around her muzzle and yellow eyes

**Brokenfoot** - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a bad limp, retired to the elders den early after a injury healing poorly was reopened

**Shadowclan**

Leader

**Mousestar** - grey/brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy

**Adderdrop** - dotted cinnamon tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

**Spiderheart** - lanky black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

Warriors

**Blackclaw** - black tom with yellow eyes

**Blossomfang** - tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dawnpelt** - pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Russetfoot** - cinnamon tabby tom with ginger paws and belly, and green eyes

**Pricklefur** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollyheart** - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Sandfur** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Maplefur** - cinnamon tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Swiftshade**- pale grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

**Sootpaw** - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens

**Poppyflower** - grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of: Nightkit (Black tom with amber eyes) and Owlkit (Pale grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Adderdrop** - dotted cinnamon tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Sandfur's kits

**Thunderclan**

Leader

**Hollystar** - golden/brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

**Greymist** - grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

Medicine Cat

**Dawncloud **- Pale brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Sunleaf**

Warriors

**Maplestorm** - golden/brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Bramblebelly** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Lilybreeze** - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Berryheart** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sweetpaw**

**Nightclaw **- black tom with green eyes

**Darkfur** - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Flamefur** - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Mosspelt** - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Brightflower** - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Squirreltail** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Tigerstripe** - golden/brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Goldenfur** - pale golden/brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

**Sunleaf**- golden/brown she-cat with green eyes

**Sweetpaw** - golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Darkpaw** - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

**Redfur** - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Nightclaw's kits

**Honeyflower** - golden/brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Darkfurs kits: Lionkit (golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes), and Pinekit (dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Elders

**Sootwhisker** - grey tabby tom with amber eyes, retired medicine cat

**Brownfoot** - black she-cat with blue eyes and brown paws and muzzle

**Thornleap** - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and greying muzzle

**Windclan**

Leader

**Hawkstar** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy

**Reedwhisker** - golden/brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat

**Mudfrost** - pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Runningpaw**

Warriors

**Pounceheart** - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Sandfur** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Swallowpaw**

**Nightsong** - sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Whitewhisker** - white tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

**Spottedfur **-dotted lilac tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentic, Sandpaw**

Apprentices

**Runningpaw** -pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Cloudpaw** - white tom with blue eyes

**Swallowpaw** - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Dustpaw** - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Brownpaw** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sandpaw** - creamy brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens

**Willowbreeze** -lilac tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

**Darksplash** - black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Snowbreeze** - white she-cat with fawn point markings and cloudy blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**AN: Aw, no followers yet? I hope I get some soon! Here's the prologue. The next section will be up soon! (I had to wait until I finished the prologue to start updating. I'm still not done with this story, but its enough for a slow start. If you like it, follow! Reviews, as always, are well-loved, put on soft cushions, and locked in treasure chests for gloomy days.**

**Fernblossom, show us what we're playing for?**

**Fernblossom: Why am I in a slinky dress with my fur curled?!**

**Me: Heh...just go through the disclaimer quick, please and thank you!**

**Fernblossom: -_- Topaz does not own WC. Thank Starclan.**

**Nightfall: *wearing top hat and monocle, nods in agreement***

**Me: Hey!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

Nightfall was reluctant to go to the Moonpool. He knew he should, but it was hard enough to make himself get out of his nest in the morning. It had been many days since Fernblossom passed away, but he still grieved for his mentor. She had been a graceful hunter and a talented medicine cat. He had always wanted to be like her, healing the clan both with her kindness and her skill, but it had never really sunk in that when she died he would be responsible for them all.

Until now.

"Where's Fernblossom?" That was Dawncloud. She had been apprenticed around the same time as him, but she'd been a full medicine cat for much longer. She even had an apprentice, now. Compared to Nightfall, she was much more experienced.

Nightfall sighed. "She...she's with Starclan," he said dully. Sunleaf gasped.

"That's awful. I'm so sorry, Nightfall." Dawncloud rested her tail comfortingly on his shoulder for a moment, then whisked it away. As they got to the stream that led to the Moonpool, Nightfall saw Mudfrost, Runningpaw, Spiderheart, and Sootpaw. He suddenly felt self-conscious. He had been the oldest medicine cat apprentice. Now, even though the medicine cats were closer in age, he was the newest medicine cat.

He told them about Fernblossom and, as expected, received words of sympathy. Finally, they reached the Moonpool. Nightfall lapped up a few drops of the starry water, then closed his eyes. He opened them to Starclan's hunting grounds. Fernblossom was there, hunting fish with apprentices. Then she saw him. Fernblossom bounded over and nuzzled his cheek.

"Oh, Nightfall," she murmured, "I know how you feel. You'll make an excellent medicine cat." Nightfall looked down. "I have a message for you." Nightfall looked up. The sky seemed to grow darker as Fernblossom spoke. "Darkness creeps and owls screech; Night comes closer. Flowers to be burned to nothing, without Raven's gentle murmur. Secrets and lies twist and tie the clans into a knot. Scars mark the traitor for whom he is, but the thief gets away with his lot." Nightfall opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but then, darkness closed in.

Nightfall opened his eyes to the sight of the sun rising over the Moonpool. Around the body of water, his fellow medicine cats were waking up. They appeared peaceful. None of them had received a prophecy like this. Nightfall tried to compose himself.

He would just have to talk to Greystar about this development.


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Another chapter! And two reviews (and one follower!)!**

**Is it my birthday?**

**Review responses:**

**Willowberry wrote: "Hi! I'm Willowberry! One thing I ABSOLUTELY admire about you- you don't let the posting of chapters depend on the amount of reviews you get! I've read stories where the author might refuse to post a chapter becuz they ain't gettin' no reviews! Also, in the 2nd book, you sometimes didn't describe the setting as much as others. But I love the story line! Its amazing!"**

**Reply: "Yeah, I wrote this as something for myself originally, but I wanted to put it SOMEWHERE, so I put it here. I won't lie and say lack of reviews doesn't make me sad, but as the first book, I just posted chapters without anything to get it over with, I didn't pay as much attention to reviews. However, I'll spill a secret: When I started posting this book, I decided to make a goal of writing an authors note every chapter, just to see if that would get a bit more attention. Still, I'm trying to keep posting. As I said before, I'm posting this one slower, but I realized it had been a bit since I updated, so I hopped to it! (My internet was down yesterday, or I probably would have posted last night) I'm glad you like it so much, and I'm ever so happy you decided to review! Reviews make my day!"**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce wrote: "Love it! :3"**

**Reply: "Great! Its always nice to know people are reading my series and don't hate it! Especially someone who I know has read and (I think, don't have time to check) reviewed and/or followed the first two! You're also my first follower, so you get lots of virtual purrs from Frostlight!"**

**Trivia piece: I wrote the prologue right before I published it. I wanted a prologue that tied into the story, like the past two. How'd I do?**

**I do not own Warrior Cats. Also all my cats are on strike and refuse to do the disclaimer. It belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

Silverstripe had thought nothing would hurt worse than when she got her belly slashed open during a practice battle with Silverdawn. Silverdawn had been working her harder than usual to make up for the time lost in the nursery, though Silverstripe had managed to get her to agree to lay off for a moon or two after the kitting while Silverstripes kits were still young. The wound had taken half a moon to heal and left a nasty scar, not to mention all the questioning and fretting she was under, as she wasn't far from kitting. She'd made it through, though, and had thought that was the worst experience of her life during and afterwards.

She was proven wrong when her kits were born. It took forever, and hurt terribly. Part of the difficulty may have been caused due to Nightfall, though. Nightfall had delivered many kits before, but with Fernblossom's recent death, this was Nightfalls first litter without his mentor by his side, and he was clearly terrified he would mess something up. Usually he could rely on having a backup cat just in case. Silverstripe was honestly a little surprised the event wasn't worse. However, miraculously, nothing went wrong, and half a day later Silverstripe lay there, exhausted, six kits by her side. With Nightfall in his den getting borage, which he'd forgotten, for her, and the other queens entertaining the kits out in the clearing, it was just her and the kits for a while. When she'd started having pains that morning, they'd cleared out, and Nightfall hadn't let them know she was done yet.

Blackfang stuck his head in, then hurried over. He purred at the sight of them. "They're beautiful," he told her softly. Silverstripe nodded, trailing her tail over the largest one, a pale brown tabby she-cat. The kit had thin white stripes along her pelt.

"This one should be Shellkit," she decided, "And the pale grey tabby tom should be Volekit."

"The black tom should be Beetlekit, and the dark grey tom should be Stonekit," Blackfang said. "The she-cat who looks like you should be Willowkit." That left one kit. Silverstripe and Blackfang watched the small she-cat nurse for a while.

"She looks like mist," Silverstripe said softly. "Mistkit." Blackfang purred and brushed his muzzle against hers.

"They'll make wonderful warriors one day," he vowed softly. Without meaning to, Silverstripe thought of her training at that. What would Silverdawn say?

_I hope he's right, _she thought sleepily.


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm a mean person. I have determined to post this chapter, and not post the next until at least late late late tonight. (There's a cliff hanger). Oh well.**

**Review responses (AGAIN?! This just proves my earlier statement.)**

**Willowberry wrote (and followed, too! Such a sweetie! You get virtual purrs from Daykit for that): "Awww! That last chappie was so cute! *Silverdawn appears* Silverdawn, don't you DARE mess with Silverstripe and her family! Love the story! Keep doin' what ya do! :D"**

**Reply: "Lets see what Silverdawn says to that. Silverdawn?**

**Silverdawn: . *shows claws and hisses***

**Me: Oh well! Shes just cranky. I will! Glad you love it so much!"**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

"How did you miss that fish?" Morningsplash flattened her ears at Frogpaw's chattering. It had been Littleflower's idea that they go hunting together, and Morningsplash understood her sisters duties as a mentor meant Frogpaw accompanied them. Still, her pride was sore. She knew it was her own fault. Despite it being against the code, she'd been meeting with Owlclaw. She didn't meet every night, or even every other night, just once every quarter moon. Last night she'd met him. She ached for him whenever he wasn't near, but she couldn't abandon her warrior duties completely, and she was torn in two every quarter moon. She wanted to follow the warrior code, but she loved Owlclaw. Was that so bad?

"Frogpaw, thats enough. Every cat has an off day once in a while." Littleflower's soft voice sounded next to Morningsplash. Morningsplash sighed. She used to be one of the best hunters. _Sorry, sis, but its not an off day. _

Ravenheart came over to brush muzzles with Littleflower as they returned to camp.

"I'm going to go bring this fish to the nursery," Morningsplash said quickly, excusing herself to take her pathetic catch to Silverstripe. While she was there, she might as well check on Minnowsplash's kits. She couldn't help wishing for an apprentice herself, so she'd started hanging around Daykit and Troutkit. She thought maybe if she were seen caring for the kits, she might be one of their mentors. She liked Daykit. The little she-kit was fiesty. Still, Morningsplash wondered what was wrong with Daykit. Sometimes when the kits were play-fighting, Daykit wouldn't respond when the others said she was hurting them. Her mother practically led her around everywhere. And the one time Daykit had visited the elders den, she had sat there blankly the entire time Blueshade was talking to them. Blueshade had been rather offended. Nightfall had offered to examine Daykit to see if there was a problem, but Minnowsplash had snapped at him. She was very protective of her only daughter. No cat had said it, but every cat knew that Minnowsplash was retiring. She was getting too old for warrior duties, though how much of that was due to sorrow and over-exerting herself, Morningsplash wan't sure. Patchpaw had died before Morningsplash's mother joined the clan, and Swallowflight died as a new mother. Daykit was her last chance. Regardless, there was no use denying there was something wrong with the kit.

Minnowsplash slipped out of the nursery just as Morningsplash entered it. Morningsplash put down the fish and took a look arund. Troutkit was asleep in his mothers nest, and she could hear Petalfur and Frostdawn taking their kits to the elders den. Leopardspots had been outside at the freshkill pile, and last she checked Speckledkit was watching the apprentices play-fighting. Silverstripe was caring for her kits, but she looked up when Morningsplash came in.

"Is that for us?" she asked hopefully. Morningsplash nodded, and brought it over to her sister. She spent a few minutes admiring Silverstripe's kits. Then they heard a shriek.

"My kit! Where's Daykit?!"

Morningsplash raced out to find Minnowsplash interrogating Speckledkit. According to Speckledkit, he had wanted to watch the apprentices training, and Daykit asked Minnowsplash if she could too...or something like that. Daykit talked somewhat funny, and Minnowsplash had been the only one to claim she could understand her. Either way, Minnowsplash had said yes, so they went to watch them. Then Daykit wandered off. Speckledkit figured it was alright, but when Minnowsplash followed the trail, it led out of camp. Cloudstep was bounding over, trying to remain calm.

"Calm down, Minnowsplash," he mewed, then, raising his volume, "I need two search patrols to comb the territory! Pebblewhisker, lead one." He paused, looking around. "Take Brightfur and Honeypaw. Morningsplash, lead the second patrol. Take Rainfall and Mudstorm." Morningsplash looked around for the two warriors he had named, but they were already coming over. Morningsplash nodded grimly to them, then they raced out of camp.

_I'm coming for you, Daykit, _she thought.


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: I can't be too mean, so expect AT LEAST a double update from me today! **

**Review responses**

**Willowberry wrote: "Here's a suggestion: at the beginning of each chapter, or when it switches character views, maybe do (Morningsplash's POV) for example. Also, sorry for not following the story before, I thought I already had! Oops! My mistake! XD"**

**Reply: "I tend to write it in a pattern (the first two books, if I recall, were Little, Morning, Silver, and now they're Silver, Morning, Little, but its a good suggestion! I'll keep it in mind. Much appreciated! ^v^"**

**Daykit, if you could do the disclaimer?**

**Daykit: *blank expression***

**Me: Oh...right. Never mind. I'll do it myself.**

**I don't own Warrior Cats.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Littleflower_

Littleflower had been out hunting with Frogpaw when it happened. Riverclan ate many fish, admittedly, but even then, they still preferred to keep some land prey on the pile, at least so that cats were used to the taste by leaf-bare, when it wasn't an option anymore. Plus, she wanted her apprentice to know how to catch it already. She didn't want to be teaching him and dealing with more misses than catches as he practiced during leaf-bare, when they needed all the food they could get. Ice holes only got them so far. The fish were less, and it took more work to catch it.

While stalking a vole, Frogpaw had scented something odd and accidently brushed against some leaves, scaring his prey off. Littleflower would have scolded him for losing the vole, but the scent was one of fresh blood. It didn't smell like prey, so they went to investigate.

They found one of the cursed fox traps. The patrol must have missed it earlier, or it would have been triggered already. After the first encounters with such a problem, Riverclan had eventually elected to set out patrols at the beginning of greenleaf to comb the territory for the wretched things, triggering them so others could patrol in peace. It hadn't, though, judging from the scrap laying limp. Daykit had walked straight into it. The poor mite was too young to have ever seen one didn't know when it had happened, but it had been more than a while, judging from the amount of blood.

Littleflower had dug the stick up right away, freeing Daykit, and carried her back to camp carefully, leaving Frogpaw to collect the freshkill they had caught, but there was nothing Nightfall could do. Daykit was already dead. That night they had a vigil for the young kit. Minnowsplash couldn't be parted from it. She blamed herself for her youngest daughters death, and no cat could convince her otherwise. Only Troutkit crying for his mother pulled Minnowsplash back to the nursery.

Even now, days later, as Littleflower sat waiting for a fish to come by, the image of Daykit's mangled form still lay present in her mind.

"You alright?" Ravenheart murmured. Littleflower sighed, abandoning any hope of catching anything.

"No," she admitted.

"It'll pass," he comforted her, "Nothing bad lasts forever."

"And the good?" she asked him, trembling.

"Lasts as long as we let it."


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Another thrilling segment of Mornings Light: Accepting Love!**

**I'm bored, sue me.**

**I'd LIKE to reply to some reviews, but...*looks pointedly at special review mailbox***

***Review mailbox has flies buzzing around stale reviews and spiders spinning cobwebs***

**Me: o.O Seriously, how do they get stale so fast?**

**Also, virtual Shellkit and Blackfang purrs to Moonlightsong Of Thnderclan for following!**

**Minnowsplash, the disclaimer?**

**Minnowsplash: Where's Troutkit? He was about to-**

**Me: Now, now, dear...we don't want a little...accident? To get rid of your precious son... _permanently._**

**Minnowsplash: 0.0 TOPAZDOESN'TOWNWARRIORCATSITSTHEPROPERTYOFERINHUNTERNOWGIVEMEMYKIT!**

**Me: GOTTA RUN!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Silverstripe_

Silverstripe wished Blackfang were there when their kits opened their eyes, but he had been asked to help with the assessments that day. They needed someone to make sure the apprentices didn't bump into each other. She couldn't blame him.

Shellkit had been the first to open her eyes, but Beetlekit had been close behind, followed up by the rest of their littermates. Almost immediately, Speckledkit, Bluekit, and Thornkit took charge. They insisted on taking the six, along with the other kits, around the camp, then played moss-ball in the clearing. Petalfur and Frostdawn had taken advantage of the time to nap. Leopardspots was out on a hunting patrol; Speckledkit was only a moon away from becoming an apprentice, and no longer needed her all the time. Minnowsplash, however, was following the kits around and panicking whenever Troutkit did something she deemed dangerous, whether it be play fighting with the other kits, or trying to catch minnows, or climb the high tree, or swim. She'd probably be carrying him back any minute, Silverstripe thought, and that would be the end of her peace. Ever since Daykit died, Minnowsplash had been protective of Troutkit, to an extreme. Even Cloudstep was getting uncomfortable with it, and Silverstripe looked forward greatly to the day Troutkit became a 'paw and was no longer needing his mother, so that the elderly queen could finally retire and stop cramping the nursery. Even the kits were bothered by her. Silverstripe had noticed them starting to exclude Troutkit from their games, just because Minnowsplash ruined everything, in their eyes. She fussed over Troutkit, and to a lesser extension, them.

"Silverstripe, Silverstripe! Thornkit and Bluekit showed us _everythin'_, and Speckledkit told us all 'bout what ev'ry cat does, and I wanna go hunt, and catch a pike like you did when you were a 'pprentice, and I wanna do it now!" Shellkit was racing into the nursery, chattering excitedly with a bit of a lisp. Silverstripe purred at her daughters enthusiasm.

"Maybe when you're a bit older, sweetheart," she said, leaning forward to groom Shellkits unruly fur.

"But I wanna be an apprentice _now_!" Shellkit whined, ducking away from her and shaking her fur stubbornly, making it even sighed. Why did Shellkit have to be so contrary?

"Not yet," she said sternly, "Now hold still! You look like you tried to swim in a patch of brambles!" Shellkit purred, and finally let Silverstripe smooth it down.


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: No news in Review land or Follower City today, but its the weekend! That's gotta count for something! Right?**

**Honeyl-paw, disclaimer:**

**Honeypaw: *blink blink***

**Me: That was a...uh...beautiful disclaimer? *coughcoughcoughawkwardcoughcoughcough***

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Morningsplash_

Today was a good day for the clan. Apprentices were being made warriors. Yet, however hard Morningsplash tried, she couldn't be happy. Tonight was the quarter moon, and she would be meeting Owlclaw later. She couldn't wait until it was moonhigh. Yet she also felt a twinge of guilt. Before she started meeting Owlclaw, she would have been ecstatic at the thought of new warriors. Now, all she thought about was the pale grey tabby. He occupied her thoughts at all times.

"Today I perform one of my favorite duties," Greystar began, "Making these five young cats warriors. Mentors, are you satisfied that they have learned all they needed to be taught, to the full extent?" With their approval, he continued. "I, Greystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Tawnypaw, Beechpaw, Honeypaw, Foxpaw, Fuzzypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw, from this moment you will be known as Tawnyblossom. StarClan honors your patience and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Beechpaw, from this moment you will be known as Beechfoot. StarClan honors your energy and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Honeypaw, from this moment you will be known as Honeyleaf. StarClan honors your spirit and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxclaw. StarClan honors your initive and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Fuzzypaw, from this moment you will be known as Fuzzytail. StarClan honors your determination and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Morningsplash cheered along with the others, thinking of that night. _How can breaking the warrior code be so wrong, yet feel so...right? _she thought to herself, with a small sigh. She wished she could confide in some cat. Maybe...she could talk to the medicine cat? He would understand, maybe.

Glancing over at Nightfall, she thought about it. It couldn't hurt. She would ask Nightfall his opinion.

After that night. Let this night be free of worries. Nightfall was the medicine cat. He walked with Starclan. He would know if her destiny was to be with Owlclaw. If not, this would be their last night together. Morningsplash didn't want to ruin it before it even happened.

She would talk to Nightfall tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! Wow, I'm popular today!**

**Review responses:**

**Willowberry wrote: "Sorry that I didn't review for chapter 6! I didn't get the notification for it, but I got the notification for chapter 7. Also, so happy that you tweaked my suggestion and that you're using it! For me, it makes it easier to recognize who's perspective it is. Thanks! You are a truly AWESOME writer!"**

**Reply: "No, don't worry! Never feel pressured to review! I mean, love reviews, and I ESPECIALLY love yours (reviews with little tips and questions make me squeal twice as much as usual), but I would never want to make someone feel like they had to! And stop, you're making me blush :#)"**

**Guest wrote: "I love it keep up the good work"**

**Reply: "*salutes* Aye aye, commander Guest. I've been writing all day, actually."**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Littleflower_

"Good job, Frogpaw." Littleflower's wayward apprentice managed a purr through the fish he carried in his jaws. She had only been training him for a few moons, but he was already doing well. He was a quick learner, and eager. Sometimes he got a little ahead of himself, though, and he could be a bit clumsy. Littleflower only hoped he'd grow out of that. "Bring back the rest of your prey from wherever you put it, then get something to eat, though I'm sure the elders would appreciate if you brought them something in exchange for a story," Littleflower said. She watched as Frogpaw hurried off to follow her instructions.

She couldn't help worrying if she was doing something wrong, but Greystar had assigned her to Frogpaw. That must mean he knew she could handle him. Still, she would have expected another warrior. Ravenheart had been made a warrior moons before her, yet had never had an apprentice. Blackfang and Fishclaw had never had an apprentice, and they were 'paws soon after she was born. Given that everything got fuzzy and hard to tell apart after a few tail-lengthes, Littleflower couldn't help feeling like Frogpaw deserved a better mentor.

"Littleflower?" Ravenheart was standing behind her. "Come on, I was hoping you'd be free. Wanna share a carp?" Littleflower purred. If it weren't for Ravenheart's quiet support, Frogpaw would have probably had a different mentor.

"Of course," she replied, "I'd love to." Ravenheart licked her ear fondly, before following her into camp. Just this simple gesture made her feel more confident about her skills as a mentor.

Frogpaw would be a great warrior.


	9. Chapter 7

_Silverstripe_

"Wake up!" Silverstripe was sure this was a nightmare. Silverdawn hadn't visited her in so long, it couldn't _actually be her._..then Silverstripe jolted upright. Silverdawn had bitten her tail.

"What was that for?" she snarled, standing up quickly and drawing her tail in close protectively. Silverdawn didn't give her a chance to recover any further than that. The she-cat leapt at her, snarling and biting and clawing. Silverstripe rolled to the side, ducked a blow, and leaned forward to bite down on Silverdawn's scruff, yanking her roughly to the side, before pinning her to the ground.

"I see having kits didn't turn you into complete mousefodder," Silverdawn hissed, baring a mouth full of sharp teeth in a pointy grin. "Don't think you're getting off easy just because you're in the nursery!" Silverstripe growled, trying to attack and talk at the same time, but the forest was fading into darkness...what...

"Mama!"

Silverstripe jerked awake, this time in the real world. Willowkit had woken up, probably from a nightmare, and was staring at her, wide-eyed. Her kits only called her Mama when they were terrified.

"What is it, sweetie?" she said softly, drawing the kit closer.

"Y-your tail, its bleeding. D-did I do that? Is it like my dream? Did I kill you?"

"No, of course not, sweetie," Silverstripe comforted, feeling a little panicked. "You didn't kill me, see, I'm alive and fine." Willowkit had had a nightmare and thought it was coming true, because of her training. "I'll go see Nightfall in the morning. You lie down and go to sleep now." Silverstripe began to groom Willowkit, and the rhythmic rasp finally soothed her enough to sleep. Silverstripe sighed, waving her tail in front of her face and surveying it. Sure enough, a bit of flesh and a fur had been bitten off, and her tail was crusted in dried blood. She had various scratches from Silverdawn's training. The poultice Nightfall insisted she have until the scar healed a bit more and was less raw, which was just a bit of marigold and something spread over the scar, kept in place with some cobwebs, was mostly gone, in a pattern that looked suspiciously like claw marks.

Tomorrows questions would be very interesting.


	10. Chapter 8

_Morningsplash_

Morningsplash wasn't sure who was more excited for the apprentice ceremony, Speckledkit or Leopardspots. The queen loved her son fiercely, but it was clear she couldn't wait to get back into her warrior duties. Morningsplash couldn't ever see herself being a mother. Besides, the only cat she could even entertain the notion of having kits with was Owlclaw, and she didn't want to subject any innocent kits to the distrust they would face, being part loner, part Windclan, and part Shadowclan, without a drop of Riverclan blood in them. She was shaken from her thoughts by the customary clan meeting summons."All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Morningsplash walked over to the high tree, taking a seat by Littleflower. Speckledkit walked up to the tree, trembling, and glanced at Morningsplash. She gave him a friendly smile. Then Greystar began to speak.

"Speckledit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Speckledpaw. Your mentor will be Rainfall. I hope Rainfall will pass down all he knows on to you." Greystar gestured to Rainfall, and he got up, walking over to Speckledpaw. Morningsplash wondered how he felt, being picked as Speckledpaw's mentor above so many other warriors. "Rainfall**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Rippleclaw, and you have shown yourself to be wise and loyal. You will be the mentor of Speckledpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Speckledpaw." Morningsplash smiled. Rainfall had led a hard life, but despite his quiet attitude, was an intelligent and good warrior. He would make a good match for the equally quiet Speckledpaw. Rainfall leaned down to touch noses with the young tom. The clan started chanting.

"Speckledpaw! Speckledpaw!" Speckledpaw looked around wide-eyed, before his parents came over to congratulate him, purring loudly enough so that Morningsplash was sure Thunderclan elders could hear it. She sighed, and sat back. Clan life as usual, new apprentices and mentors. Everything was peaceful. Then she glanced over at Nightfall. He wasn't doing anything right now, and no cat was bothering him. Now was her chance to talk to him.

"Littleflower, I'll see you later." She didn't give her sister a chance to spoke before she went over to the medicine cat den, waiting for Nightfall to return.


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: I know, I know, another chapter? But I wanted to end the day on something closer to a cliffhanger. That, and I went outside. Fresh air does WONDERS for creativity, dontcha know?**

**Review responses:**

**Willowberry (aww, you get virtual cookies for your love. Not real ones, though. My dads cookies SUCK) wrote: "Wow! I checked my phone for notifications, and I discover I have three emails from one story! Three! That's the largest amount of chapters made I've seen in one day! You must love writing so much to be as dedicated as you are to your stories! If I were you, I'd consider being an author for a job when you're older! Also, are you using Crookedstar's Promise as a muse? Because if you are, I can definitely see how they relate. Cool chapters!"**

**Reply: "I post in chunks, so...plus, see above reasons. And yeah, I do love writing. I do plan being on an author asap, I basically breath stories 24/7. I'm working on some side projects right now to enter in contests (hopefully) that are, well, canon stuff. No spoilers! Also, yes, when I started writing Silverdawn and Silverstripe's characters interactions, I recognized a lot of Crookedstar's Promise like elements, but I promise, Silverdawn won't kill Silverstripe's whole family just to torture her. I think of it more of Silverstripe wanting and being promised power, but at some point she sees [CENSORED SPOILER CENSORED SPOILER], plus family and love and all that gushy stuff. No, I'm trying to stay original while still not completely changing it to seem more original. Glad you like it!"**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Silverstripe_

Silverstripe had had enough. She was tired of waking up with new wounds and having to answer questions. Now she had six kits asking her, and being around her twenty-four seven. She wanted to be a good warrior, but hurting herself training every night wasn't the way to go about it. She just wanted Silverdawn to ease up. Silverdawn was a Starclan cat, she wasn't heartless or stupid. She'd understand why Silverstripe needed to focus more on her clan and her family.

Silverstripe closed her eyes, and opened them to find herself once again in Starclan's hunting grounds. Silverdawn was standing there.

"I'm glad you decided to show up," she meowed, "Now, I think-"

"I can't come here anymore," Silverstripe blurted out. Silverdawn froze. "I mean, I want to be the best warrior, but I want to be the best mother I can be to my kits. I can't come right now." Silverdawn was silent. What would she say? Silverstripe watched her carefully for any reaction.

"I see," Silverdawn finally replied.

"You're not mad?" Silverstripe blurted out, relieved.

"Of course not," Silverdawn purred, "How could I be mad at you? You only want whats best for your family. I'll just...wait for you." Silverdawn seemed to be looking past Silverstripe.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I promise I'll train twice as hard once they're apprenticed!" Silverdawn nosed her gently. Then Silverstripe closed her eyes, falling asleep again.


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: Lets see what happens this chapter! You guys know Silverdawn, you really think she'll give up on Silverstripe?**

**Let us see...**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Littleflower_

Littleflower had been hunting most of the day with Ravenheart. She'd missed almost as many fish as she had caught, and she was frustrated. Her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Littleflower opened her eyes and found herself in a dark pine forest.

"Hello, Littleflower." Littleflower whirled, and found herself face to face with a black-speckled silver she-cat.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where am I?"

"I'm a Starclan cat named Silverdawn-" the she-cat began to introduce herself.

"No you're not," Littleflower interrupted, "This isn't Starclan. I've been in Starclan's hunting grounds. This…" She looked around, then her eyes widened. "This is the Dark Forest! You're a Dark Forest cat!"

"You're much more intelligent than your sister," Silverdawn purred, "But that doesn't mean I can't help you. Don't you want to be a better warrior? I can help you."

"No," Littleflower snarled, "This is wrong."

"Suit yourself." Suddenly, Littleflower felt very hot, and heard crackling behind her. Littleflower turned slowly, and found herself surrounded by flames. Silverdawn had disappeared. Panicking, Littleflower turned tail and ran. The flames followed her, burning and stinging and smoking. Smoke was getting in her lungs and her eyes and ears, stinging and hurting and making her cough. Littleflower ran for what seemed like ages, then collapsed. Everything went dark.

She drifted awake at one point. She couldn't see anything, but she heard worried murmuring. Then she fell asleep. It seemed moons until she woke. At least, Littleflower was pretty sure she was awake. Everything was still dark, though. Where was she? It smelled strongly of herbs, not other cats around her.

"You're up!" Nightfall sounded relieved.

"Why do I hurt so much?" Littleflower asked him, groaning softly as she shifted in her nest. "And when did I go to the medicine cat den?"

"Ravenheart and Frostlight carried you here," he told her, "They smelled smoke. Littleflower, you were burning." His voice was serious. "I don't know how its possible. You have a lot of bad burns. I did what I could, but…" He trailed off.

"Why can't I see?" Littleflower demanded.

"Your eyes were red and bleeding. I cleaned them and put a poultice on them, so you can't see through the poultice and cobwebs."

"Will I be able to see?"

"...I don't know. Your right eye is infected. I've done my best. Starclan knows what will happen. I'm sorry, Littleflower."

"Shes awake?"

"Ravenheart?" Littleflower looked up, trying in vain to locate him. A moment later, she felt his muzzle brush along her face. Littleflower leaned against Ravenheart's solid form, feeling utterly helpless.

"I'm right here," the tom murmured in her ear, "I won't leave you."


	13. Chapter 11

_Silverstripe_

"I wanna be an apprentice!" Shellkit complained to Silverstripe. "Why can't I be an apprentice, too!"

"You're not six moons old yet!" Silverstripe paused from helping Petalfur groom her four to scold her own daughter. "Now please at least look like you're happy for your denmates!" She went back to grooming Berrykit vigorously. Minnowsplash was grooming Troutkit yet again, and Frostdawn was trying to smooth an unruly hair on top of Stormkits head while Bluekit waited patiently.

"We'll miss you, Shellkit!" Troutkit squeaked. Shellkit only grumbled in reply.

Silverstripe sighed. She knew she should be more patient with Shellkit, but it was hard. Silverstripe had only seen Littleflower once, but her sister was badly hurt, patches of fur burned off and not growing yet. It was possible she might have scars there preventing fur from growing again. Her left eye had healed enough so that Nightfall had taken the poultice off it during the day, but put a new one on at night, but her right eye was still leaking pus and red. Nightfall hadn't gone to the Moonpool at the last half-moon. Silverstripe still didn't know what had happened, and it scared her.

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Leopardspots, Petalfur, and Frostdawn guided their kits out. Silverstripe sat at the entrance to watch.

"Thornkit, Lakekit, Berrykit, Otterkit, Troutkit, Bluekit, and Stormkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw, Lakepaw, Berrypaw, Otterpaw, Troutpaw, Bluepaw, and Stormpaw. Thornpaw, your mentor will be Blackfang. I hope Blackfang will pass down all he knows on to you. Lakepaw, your mentor will be Crookedclaw. I hope Crookedclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Berrypaw, your mentor will be Blackwater. I hope Blackwater will pass down all she knows on to you. Otterpaw, your mentor will be Fishclaw. I hope Fishclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Troutpaw, your mentor will be me. Bluepaw, your mentor will be Morningsplash. I hope Morningsplash will pass down all she knows on to you. Stormpaw, your mentor will be Mudstorm. I hope Mudstorm will pass down all he knows on to you." Greystar called up the six other mentors, speaking to them, before letting them go to touch noses with their new apprentices as the clan chanted the new apprentices names. Nearby, Blackfang was watching Bluepaw and Stormpaw interact with their mentors, looking proud. Thornpaw was talking to the older apprentices. When Littleflower moved into the medicine cat den, Ravenheart took over Frogpaw's training for her. They had had the ceremony a while ago. Silverstripe worried about her sister, but she knew she would pull through.

"Silverstripe, Shellkit hurt me!" Silverstripe sighed. She had wanted to watch Minnowsplash's elder ceremony, but her kits were calling her.

"Shellkit, don't hurt your sisters!"


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for this coming late. Its my brothers birthday today. My mom was busy today, and I don't have school today (suspended), so she asked me to make dessert. Also, if you've read the first two books (which I hope so), I made a change to chapter seventeen (nineteen according to the chapter list) and posted the REAL chapter (finally)! I don't know what happened to it...-_-**

**Anyway, I don't want to take too much of your time!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Morningsplash_

Morningsplash still couldn't believe Greystar had chosen her as a mentor for Bluepaw. She had wanted to protest at the time, but what could she say? Greystar, I can't be Bluepaw's mentor, I'm secretly meeting a Shadowclan cat? He'd throw her out faster than you can say minnow. She still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Nightfall.

Bluepaw was bouncing excitedly next to her. "What are we doing first?" she demanded. Morningsplash snapped back to the present.

"Um…" She glanced over at the other apprentices.

"Bluepaw can come with us to collect moss," Blackwater offered. Morningsplash smiled gratefully at her former mentors compassion.

"Thanks."

"Aw…" Morningsplash stifled a purr at Bluepaw's disappointed complaint.

"Cheer up, you'll be with your sister," she said, "Blackwater, I have to talk to Nightfall about...Littlflowers recovery. Can I meet Bluepaw at the moss gathering clearing later?" With Blackwater's nod, Morningsplash walked over to the medicine cat den. "Nightfall?"

"What?" Nightfall backed out of the small area he used to store herbs, and turned to face her, glancing back at his sorting. "You don't look sick or hurt...shouldn't you be out with Bluepaw?"

"I needed to talk to you." At Morningsplash's serious tone, Nightfall stopped looking distracted. He gestured for her to sit, then sat back, waiting for her to continue. Morningsplash felt awkard. "Have you ever...been in love with a cat, and known it was wrong, but wanted it anyway?" she finally blurted out. Nightfall's expression darkened. Before she could tell him never mind and leave, he spoke.

"Do you remember some of the elders talking about the greenleaf before you were born, that so many cats died?" When Morningsplash nodded yes, he continued. "I was just a young apprentice. I hadn't gotten my full medicine cat name yet. Swallowflight and Brightfur had just been made apprentices a while back, along with their sisters...Patchpaw." The tom swallowed. "She looked like Minnowsplash, if Minnowsplash had white markings. She was...beautiful. Graceful. Talented. I was a dedicated apprentice, but I couldn't help wishing…I…I fell in love with her. She never knew. To her I was her best friend, but nothing more. I had to watch her every day, and not say anything. Then...one day...kittypets came into camp, intent on disrupting everything. They wanted our prey, our moss, they wanted everything we had. They sat by the rivers and creeks and streams, trying to fish and scaring it all away. We were starving. They were selfish and spoiled, but used to having their way. Greystar told them they had to get off our territory, and they attacked. Patchpaw...was killed." He looked down. Morningsplash felt horrible.

"Thats awful, Nightfall, I'm so sorry." He sighed.

"In some ways, it was for the best...I couldn't stray from my path. I belonged as a medicine cat, not a warrior." He sighed again. "So, yes, the answer is I guess. Why?" Morningsplash looked down. "Its Owlclaw, isn't it." It wasn't a question. Morningsplash looked up, surprised.

"How do you-"

"You're always hunting by the Shadowclan borders, and I see you at gatherings. For Starclan's sake, you're more obvious than a badger." Nightfall's tone was light and mocking, not angry.

"I…" Morningsplash gave up. "What do I do?"

"I don't know." Nightfall shrugged. "You know the warrior code backwards and forwards. You honor it almost all the time. For once, think with your heart. What does your heart tell you to do?"

"Be with Owlclaw…" Morningsplash whispered, feeling like she was betraying the warrior code by saying that to him.

"So keep meeting him, maybe try to be a little more discreet. Now go meet your apprentice for training and let me finish sorting these herbs!"


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: Great Starclan, how I hate this chapter. It wasn't even two hundred when I started editing it in the documents manager. Like, 175. -_- I wrote all but the first paragraph in ten or so minutes.**

**I apologize for it sucking anyway.**

**Nightfall, the disclaimer?**

**Nightfall: Topaz doesn't own Warrior Cats.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Littleflower_

Littleflower was tired of being in the medicine cat den. She should be out there training Frogpaw. Instead, she was adjusting to her eyesight and recovering. Nightfall had managed to keep the vision in her left eye from growing much worse or becoming infected, but her right eye was almost completely blind. She had scars from burns across her pelt that prevented fur from regrowing their, and the rest was still patchy. Her throat had finally recovered, thank Starclan, though. Nightfall and Ravenheart were helping her adjust to her new life. Still, she felt guilty. She was a horrible mentor. Greystar would probably never make her a mentor again. Over half of Frogpaw's training, lost. At least she knew Frogpaw was in good paws with Ravenheart. The nursery was filling up again, too. Frostlight was expecting Greystep's kits, and Petalfur was expecting kits again.

"Littleflower?" Littleflower looked up as Nightfall came in, followed by Ravenheart. Going over to the herbs, Nightfall started mixing together some. Meanwhile, Ravenheart padded over.

"I brought you a water vole. I remembered you said it was your favorite." That was true, though Littleflower tried to keep the fact that she preferred furry food to scaly. "And I was wondering... if you wanted to... share tongues." Ravenheart was looking down shyly. Littleflower purred.

"I'd love to," she replied, leaning down to take a bit of the vole as Nightfall came over.

"Littleflower, I need you to eat these, too," Nightfall told her. Littleflower groaned, but leaned down and obediently lapped up the foul-tasting herbs. The honey in them helped, though.

Maybe she'd make it through this.


	16. Chapter 14

_Silverstripe_

Silverstripe loved her kits, but she couldn't help being beyond relieved that they would be apprenticed that day. For the last moon, they'd been bouncing all over camp, bothering every cat. The nursery was full to bursting with their activities, too, especially with Petalfur and Frostlight moving in as well. Petalfur hadn't had her kits yet, but two sunrises ago Frostlight had kitted. Silverstripe now had three half-sisters. They had just opened their eyes today, and most of the morning had been spent showing them around camp (Volekit and Mistkit had been fighting over who got to introduce them to Greystar, before she intervened). Now Silverstripe was grooming her kits, trying to get them clean in time for the ceremony. Petalfur, Blackfang, and Frostlight helped her, while Icekit and Fernkit complained behind their mother, but six kits meant they were barely done in time.

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

"Hurry!" Silverstripe ushered them out, and they sat down by her and Blackfang, just like she'd told them to. Knowing them, they would get confused and try to climb on Hightree themselves.

"First, we have three new warriors." Greystar asked the mentors if they were satisfied, then spoke. "I, Greystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Frogpaw, Lilypaw, Wetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frogpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frogleap. StarClan honors your courage and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilyfur. StarClan honors your courage and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Wetpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wetfoot. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

"Frogleap! Lilyfur! Wetfoot!" Chanting broke out. When it died out, Greystar spoke again.

"Willowkit, Shellkit, Mistkit, Stonekit, Volekit, and Beetlekit, **, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw, Shellpaw, Mistpaw, Stonepaw, Volepaw, and Beetlepaw. Willowpaw, your mentor will be Beechfoot. I hope Beechfoot will pass down all he knows on to you. Shellpaw, your mentor will be Cloudstep. I hope Cloudstep will pass down all he knows on to you. Mistpaw, your mentor will be Tawnyblossom. I hope Tawnyblossom will pass down all she knows on to you. Stonepaw, your mentor will be Ashfeather. I hope Ashfeather will pass down all she knows on to you. Volepaw, your mentor will be Pebblewhisker. I hope Pebblewhisker will pass down all he knows on to you. Beetlepaw, your mentor will be Ravenheart. I hope Ravenheart will pass down all he knows on to you." Silverstripe was the first to call her kits new names. She felt about to burst with pride. They were on their way to being great warriors, just like her.


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: Oh! *faints***

**Owlclaw, Morningsplash, Littleflower, Ravenheart, Willowpaw, Shellpaw, Volepaw, Beetlepaw: *watch her faint***

**Silverstripe: *rolls eyes* Topaz was...ahem..a little surprised to see a review.**

**Blackfang: SHE FAINTED! FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE, SILVERSTRIPE, THATS A LITTLE MORE THAN-**

**Mysterious cat you don't know: Oh, shut up, its not THAT big a deal!**

**Silverstripe and Blackfang: GET BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME!**

**MCYDK: Hmmm...nah. I like seeing what you guys were like back before-**

**Silverstripe: QUIET! YOU'LL WAKE TO-**

**Me: NO SPOILERS! Do you want to see what I did to the last cat who spoiled something, [CENSOR SPOILER NAME REDACTED]? *smirks***

**MCYDK: *gulps* N-no?**

**Me: Good.**

**Review responses:**

**Willowberry wrote: "Awww! Poor Littleflower! :( but yay! Silverstripe's kits are apprenticed! Oh no... a horrible thought just came to me... what if, when Silverstripe figures out that Silverdawn is from the Dark Forest, that Silverdawn used Silverstripe's kits as a bargaining tool so that Silverstripe has to do something, or Silverdawn will hurt the kits! Nooo! D:"**

**Reply: "Yes, and yes. *evily* Don't you readers wonder how exactly Silverdawn was able to do that? Ooh, I don't think that WAS a plot thing, but it does sound cool! I'm gonna have to stash that in my drawer of 'ideas to wait until the original idea creator forgot them or I get bored'. Also, no, Silverstripe is not stupid. Shes just very ambitious and a little too trusting at times."**

**Disclaimer time! Bluepaw?**

**Bluepaw: *spits at me* You don't own Warrior Cats.**

**Stormpaw: *helping her sister* It belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Blackfang: *helping his kits out* Topaz sucks too much to own it?**

**Silverstripe: *facepaw***

**Me: You had kits with Frostdawn?! HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Blackfang: -_- Um, dude, you wrote it. If I remember correctly, you wanted more kits, and for Frostdawn to have some, but she was such a boring character you couldn't pair her up with anyone, so it was more like a 'father my kits because I want kits not because I love you' or a 'cats don't care about who they mate so mate me Blackfang' or even 'lets just mate and make some kits and then you can be back in love with Silverstripe and I'm a cat so one night stands are totally cool with me and cats are cool with it all the time so' and so on.**

**Me: Oh. Right.**

**Silverstripe: I'm cool with it, by the way. I mean, Blue[NAME REDACTED] is-hey, did you just censor me?!**

**Me: Uh...**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Morningsplash_

Morningsplash had been training Bluepaw vigilantly, but it was hard sometimes. Uncontent with the few meetings she had with Owlclaw, they had started to meet more often. Sometimes she even stayed at their meeting place with him all night. Her favorite times were when they were together in their make-shift den. They had made a nest in a bush by the greenleaf twolegplace that wasn't bothered much, being a thistle bush that was never of interest to the clans or prey. Having her pelt pressed against his, his scent surrounding her, was the best feeling in the world.

That particular morning, Morningsplash had accidently slept later than she meant to. After quickly saying goodbye to Owlclaw, she took a quick dip in the water to wash off his scent, caught a few fish to excuse her absence that morning, and hurried back to camp.  
"Where were you?" Silverstripe demanded, "Bluepaw ended up going with Shellpaw and Troutpaw to hunt." Morningsplash put the fish down before she spoke.

"I woke up early this morning and wanted to get some hunting in." Silverstripe sighed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go hunting. Cloudstep hasn't assigned me to any patrols for the rest of the day as far as I know, and Blackfang is busy."

"Now?" Morningsplash had been hoping to go get some training done with Bluepaw to make up for her missed time. When Silverstripe nodded, Morningsplash followed her out of camp, frowning. After a while, they stopped.

"I noticed you haven't been spending as much time with Brightfur lately," Silverstripe mewed, as they watched the water quietly. "Is something wrong?" Morningsplash flattened her ears. Why did every cat think she was in love with Brightfur? He was a sweet cat, but nothing like Owlclaw. Still, maybe she should spend more time with him. If she started hanging around him again, there would be less chance of suspicion about when she disappeared to go see Owlclaw. That would work.

"No, nothings wrong," Morningsplash replied, hooking a hefty trout out of the water and killing it swiftly. "I've been busy training Bluepaw, thats all. I was thinking about asking Brightfur if he wanted to go hunting later." Silverstripe purred.

"I'm glad." Morningsplash looked down, hoping Silverstripe didn't see her face. What would her sister say if she knew how Morningsplash really felt? That Morningsplash didn't love Brightfur, but that she loved a Shadowclan warrior? Owlclaw wasn't just any Shadowclan warrior to her, but she doubted Silverstripe would see it that way. Silverstripe would see it as it really was, which was breaking the warrior code.


	18. Chapter 16

_Littleflower_

Littleflower was proud of Frogleap. He had become a warrior to be proud of. Still, she felt guilty. Instead of being the mentor who assessed him to make sure he could be a warrior, she was the sick cat who watched from the medicine cat den. At least Nightfall had finally taken the bandaging off. Her right eye would never be any better, but it was no longer infected. Ravenheart was helping her, but now that he had an apprentice of his own to completely train, he wouldn't have as much time for her.

_I might as well just retire now, _Littleflower thought grumpily.

"Littleflower?" Ravenheart walked in.

"What?" Littleflower snapped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me and Beetlepaw?"

"Are you sure?" Littleflower didn't see why he'd want her to come. After all, with a barely trained apprentice and a half-blind cat, she doubted they'd catch much. It was Ravenheart, though. She couldn't say no to him.

They reached a clump of trees. While Ravenheart began explaining how they hunted land prey, Littleflower let her sense drift, thinking about nothing in particular. Then the scent of rabbit flooded her nostrils. She looked around, noticing the fluffy creature. It was nibbling on a bit of grass. Beetlepaw was trying to catch a vole, while Ravenheart coached him. Littleflower crept closer to the rabbit, crouching carefully and making sure not to be heard. She was almost there. She was about to pounce. She-

At the crunch of a leaf, the rabbit squeaked, and fled. Littleflower hadn't noticed it, and had stepped right on it. With a growl of frustration, she chased after the rabbit, leaping and pinning it down for the kill. She couldn't believe she'd been so clumsy. Even Beetlepaw had managed to stay silent.

"Nicely caught!" Ravenheart purred from behind her. Was he mocking her? "I've never seen you run you fast."

"Thanks," Littleflower muttered, not feeling like she deserved the praise. It had been a sloppy kill.

"Woah! Is that what warriors do? When I become a warrior, will I catch rabbits that big?" Littleflower took a look at the rabbit. It was pretty big, It must have been fattening up for the coming leafbare. Still, she couldn't be proud of her catch, even with Beetlepaw and Ravenheart's happiness. She had made a mistake.

"Calm down, most rabbits we catch aren't normally that big," Ravenheart told Beetlepaw, "We don't usually catch rabbits except when we have to, and they're usually scrawny. They're hard to catch, too. Littleflower, can you help me teach him the proper technique to catch a rabbit?" Reluctantly, Littleflower nodded a little. At least out here she was considered useful.


	19. Chapter 17

_Silverstripe_

Silverstripe loved her family. And she was glad each and every one of her kits were alive and happy. That didn't mean she wanted more. And she certainly didn't envy Petalfur, who despite her first four were new apprentices, had three more kits, barely half a moon old. This litter was only one she-kit and two toms, though. Silverstripe liked them, for all their annoying habits. Spottedkit was the leader. She would get the other kits to do anything she wanted. Blackwater, whom had moved into the nursery a few days ago, was doting on her to an extreme. She was also smart enough to know that her cuteness let her get away with stuff. Silverstripe was certain that kit could get away with murder, with her looks. Smokekit was a little careful compared to his sister, and was a serious learner. He loved playing clans as Smokestar, the wise leader, and Silvertripe had already been "attacked" at least twice by him. He would be a strong and brave warrior one day. Then there was Hailkit. The first place the little tom had demanded to be taken when he opened his eyes was the medicine cat den, and as far as she knew, he was still there. He was very interested in healing. Silverstripe suspected Nightfall wouldn't have to look any further for a medicine cat apprentice, not that he had been. Nightfall wasn't that old.

Silverstripe loved being a warrior. She loved the responsibility, the power. The patrols and hunting were only natural. Even training with Silverdawn was a joy, knowing she was bettering herself, and therefore bettering the clan. She itched for a real battle in which she could show her skills, protecting her clan bravely.

"Silverstripe, lead a hunting patrol near the marsh," Cloudstep called. Silverstripe sprang up from where she had been sharing tongues with Blackfang.

"Of course," she replied, then glanced at Blackfang. "Want to come?" Blackfang shook his head.

"I'm on the sunset patrol, and I promised Thornpaw I'd get some training done before. I'd like a bit of a break," he purred. She nodded, then called to Leopardspots and Frogleap. "Mind joining a hunting patrol?"

"Not at all!" Leopardspots purred, her eyes twinkling. "C'mon, Frogleap! Don't be such a dormouse!" Frogleap twitched one ear crossly as he woke up, grumbling.

"Don't have to be so mean…" Silverstripe caught. She rolled her eyes. The young tom was always pulled stunts like that. Either he was asleep, hiding, or padding after Honeyleaf. Silverstripe sighed, then chided herself. If their biggest problem was a lazy warrior, then the clan was for once, truly peaceful.

That was a good thing, right?


	20. Chapter 18

_Morningsplash_

"Die, Windclan scum!" Morningsplash was jolted from her nap when four sets of tiny paws began kneading her belly roughly, pretending to attack her. Morningsplash growled at them. Icekit and Fernkit shrank back, but Spottedkit just blinked at her, batting her eyelashes, either to distract her or to try to gain forgivness. Morningsplash narrowed her eyes.

"You are an evil cat," she hissed to Spottedkit, feeling less kindly than usual, due to lack of sleep, "You-"

"WINDCLAN INTRUDER!" Mosskit and Smokekit leapt on top of her, pummeling her mercilessly. Morningsplash shook their off, snapped at them, then lumbered out of the warriors den, blinking sleep from her eyes. She'd hoped when she came back from patrol she could get some sleep. She was meeting Owlclaw later tonight and she'd rather not sleep through the entire meeting. The kits attacking her and shouting windclan scum was getting really old. She needed to talk to Petalfur about that.

Speaking of Petalfur, the queen was racing around the clearing, talking to various cats and looking panicked. Then she saw Morningsplash and ran over.

"Have you seen my kits?" she demanded, "Hailkit's in the medicine cat den, but his littermates weren't with-"

"They're fine," Morningsplash snapped, wincing a little. She had scratches all over her belly and back, and she wasn't feeling particuarlly kindly toward the nursery in general. "I'd be a bit more fine if you'd make them stop calling me Windclan scum and sneak attacking!" Petalfur blinked, then glared at her.

"Well, maybe they wouldn't call you Windclan scum if it weren't true." Petalfur spoke in a sweet voice, but her expression was cruel. At Morningsplash's shocked expression, she continued, "You can't blame it, of course, on the kits, just the stupid hare-chaser who decided to mate a shiftless loner." Morningsplash glared at her. How could Petalfur be acting this way? Petalfur, who had always been the kindest of her sisters! She and Petalfur were friends. Where had this behavior sprung from, all of a sudden! "Honestly, I'm surprised Greystar let you stay. If I were leader, I'd be a little concerned about the alleged _loyalty _of one such as you. You don't even have a drop of Riverclan blood. As far as I'm concerned, you belong with those hare-brains, not here with us. You don't belong." Petalfur licked one paw and drew it over an ear. "After all, considering your family history, you're probably in love with a cat outside the clan, too! Poor dear, no cat to remind you how wrong that is...too dumb to understand." Morningsplash felt cold.

"Petalfur!" To Morningsplash's surprise, it was not Rippleclaw, but Blackwater who spoke so sharply to her daughter. The black-pelted she-cat stormed over, glaring daggers at the two. "How dare you speak to a fellow clanmate in such a way, or raise your kits in such a manner? I will be bringing this up with Greystar." Petalfur glared at her, and for a moment, looked ready to attack her mother. Then, with a huff, she spun and walked away. Blackwater sighed.

"Thanks," Morningsplash whispered gratefully.

"You've more than proven your loyalty to this clan," Blackwater murmured, "It is important we keep an open mind, especially..." Blackwater trailed off. After a minute, she walked away. Morningsplash watched her leave. Morningsplash wondered what had changed. She thought the older warrior hated her. The encounter had shaken her up, though. For a moment, she thought her secret had been blown.

Maybe now she'd get some rest.


	21. Chapter 19

**AN: I'm getting close to the end in my document, so thats good, right? I'm going to be trying to go for a readmit meeting soon, though, so I might slow down at some point. I'll let you know when the time comes closer.**

**Review responses:**

**Willowberry wrote: "Ooooh! Bad Petalfur! Hmmm... I feel as if a battle is coming soon.. either with the Dark Forest or another Clan. Also, sorry if my previous review seemed to imply that I thought that Silverstripe is stupid, cuz dat definitely ain't true. And thanks! I'd be honored if you wrote another story and used the 'kits as a bargaining tool' idea! Like always, keep on making awesome chapters!"**

**Reply: "Well, I'd say you could be right about the battle, to sound mysterious, but the truth is I'm having a hard time remembering that YOU GUYS aren't as far along in the story as I am, so my sense of time is off. And don't worry, you didn't imply it at all! A), I was feeling paranoid because I realized someone might think she should have caught on by now, and B) I have ADD, so I can jump from one topic to another with no connection to most people. You did't imply it at all. Glad to provide enjoyable writing, as ever! ^v^"**

**Disclaimer: Beetlepaw, your turn.**

**Beetlepaw: Topaz doesn't own Warrior Cats, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Littleflower_

"Nice job!" Littleflower called encouragingly to Beetlepaw, who was crouched, shivering, at the other side of the river. Ravenheart had been having some trouble teaching Beetlepaw how to swim, so he'd asked her to help. Swimming had been one of the one things she taught Frogpaw before her injury. "Now swim back!" Beetlepaw looked terrified.

"I can't!" he squeaked.

"Sure you can!" Ravenheart called helpfully. Beetlepaw shook his head. With a sigh, Littleflower dove into the water, paddling over and leaning onto the bank.

"C'mon," she mewed lightly, "Don't be such a drypaw! It'll be fine! I'm right here." Slowly, through coaxing and shoving, she got Beetlepaw across the river.

"Don't worry," Ravenheart told Beetlepaw, seeing his discomfort. "You'll get better with practice. Why not start hunting now?"

"Fishing?" Beetlepaw asked. Ravenheart shook his head.

"The swimming will have scared them away by now. We'll practice some stalking for now. Littleflower, are you coming?" Littleflower purred. She'd gotten better with practice. Now she was almost as good as she used to be.

"Sure."

On their way back to camp, loaded with prey, they met Beechfoot, Leopardspots, and Tawnyblossom coming back to camp, escorting three Shadowclan cats with them.

"What's going on?" Ravenheart asked Leopardspots, who snorted.

"These three say they have to talk to Greystar," she spat.

"We came peacefully!" Sootpaw argued. Leopardspots rolled her eyes.

Littleflower fell behind a little, keeping an eye on their back as she pretended to struggle with some prey. Sootpaw and Pricklefur looked angry, but Mousestar didn't seem so sure of what was going on. She would have thought a leader would be the first one to know anything.

At camp, the murmuring started almost immediately.

"What is it, Mousestar?" Greystar asked, coming out of his den.

"One of my warriors," Mousestar wheezed, pointing shakily at Pricklefur with his tail, "Said he scented Riverclan scent in our territory." Greystar bristled.

"I assure you none of my warriors would cross your borders without a direct order!" he snapped.

"Not just once!" Mousestar continued, "For the past few moons, he said, all over! Real strong! Now either you're losing your touch with these young'uns, or-"

"Or you're out of your mind!" Leopardspots yowled angrily, "None of us would break the warrior code like that, old-timer!" The look Greystar gave her was furious.

"I will remind my warriors to mind our borders in the future," Greystar mewed briskly, "Beechfoot, Tawnyblossom, escort them back to the border. Leopardspots, in my den now." Leopardspots shrank at that, and glumly followed their leader into his den as the group broke up. Littleflower glanced around, startled. Who would do such a thing? Crookedclaw looked like he wanted to shred them for making such an accusation. At least she knew her family was loyal.

"Come on," Ravenheart mewed, interrupting their thoughts, "Lets bring this prey to the freshkill pile, then Beetlepaw, go get some moss from the medicine cats den and make up new nests in the elders den. Littleflower, want to share a fish?" Absent-mindedly, Littleflower nodded, and followed him over to the freshkill pile.

Why would Pricklefur make such a claim?


	22. Chapter 20

_Silverstripe_

After the chaos that day of Blackwater's kits being born, it was nice to train with Silverdawn. Lizardkit had looked like a fighter from the start, which was good, but Silverstripe didn't have the time to deal with newborn kits, or the patience. Here, this was her happy place. No crying, complaining, or fussing. Just fighting and, ambushing, and stalking. Today was stealth practice. She had to make her way through a patch of grass that had grown at least three tail-lengths high, and keep an eye out for any cat attacking. It was a group exercise, one she'd been doing more often now that she was getting skilled enough for Silverdawn. Instead of just Silverdawn, it included other Starclan cats and their "apprentices" from anywhere. Nightstrike from Shadowclan was training, and Bramblebelly from Thunderclan, along with others.

Hearing rustling, Silverstripe turned, and rolled, in time to avoid being leapt on by Antpelt. Growling, she leapt on his back and slashed. The rule was, once they're down, move on. Right now it was just about staying on her feet, training to never be surprised. It was hard, to fight and focus on her surroundings at the same time, but she managed it. Barely. Once Antpelt was breathing heavily, covered in wounds, Silverstripe moved on, taking out Bramblebelly easily, even though Darkpaw tried to ambush her at the same time. Two on one was natural to her now

Finally, she made it through. No matter how she did, Silverdawn always had something to criticize, but Silverstripe was used to it. She appreciated the bold-faced honesty. It was more than many of her clanmates had offered. The only criticism Pebblewhisker seemed to give was demanding where she had learned those moves, since he had been convinced he was the only cat who could teach her. Like that mouse-heart could teach her anything, she thought, snorting.

Silverstripe woke up to the dawn patrol being called. "Morningsplash, take Silverstripe and Mudstorm with you..." She glanced over at Morningsplash's nest, ready to wake her sister. Morningsplash wasn't exactly a light sleeper. The nest was empty and smelled stale. Silverstripe frowned. Had Morningsplash snuck out of camp last night? What would she be doing that for? Was she breaking the code?

Then, outside, she heard Morningsplash's voice, muffled by prey. "Sorry, early fishing. I'll be there in a moment." Silverstripe sighed, relieved. She'd just gotten up early and hunted for a while. Just like a proper warrior. Not breaking the code. Nothing to worry about. Morningsplash loved the code, she was one of the most loyal warriors when it came to that.

Silverstripe ignored the small bit of doubt cropping up in the back of her mind.


	23. Chapter 21

_Silverstripe_

Morningsplash wished Pricklefur hadn't said anything. What if this last meeting was the last straw for Shadowclan, and they attacked? Would her love for Owlclaw cause the death of her clanmates?

Owlclaw looked more upset than usual when she met him at their usual meeting place.

"What's wrong?"

Owlclaw didn't speak for a while. Finally, he replied. "I'm not sure if we should keep seeing each other."

"What?!" Morningsplash stared at him, horrified. Did he hate her now? Was he in love with another Shadowclan warrior instead? "Why?" she whimpered, hating herself for it.

Owlclaw seemed to realize the implications of his words. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" he said quickly, "I just...Pricklefur got Mousestar really mad. If he scents us again, it might mean war." Morningsplash looked down. "I-I love you, you know I do, but what if we get caught again?" Morningsplash sighed. "I know, you're right," she said reluctantly, "What about we go back to our quarter-moon visits?" Owlclaw shrugged. "It couldn't hurt trying," he said.

Morningsplash purred. "Great! Now can we focus on tonight?"

"Of course, my love."


	24. Chapter 22

_Littleflower_

Littleflower had looked forward to the gathering. This was the first gathering she had attended with both her sisters since they were apprentices. She had thought they would stay together, but as soon as they arrived, Morningsplash had to go make dirt, and she never came back. Silverstripe eventually drifted away to talk to a few Thunderclan warriors. Ravenheart wasn't there, so Littleflower felt very alone. She wished she knew some cats from other clans.

"Hey, Littleflower." It was Mosspelt. He, she knew. Relieved, she start a small conversation with him, though it wasn't the same without her sisters. No matter. They could sit together when the gathering began. She continued to pretend to believe that for a while. Then she gave up hope as the gathering was called to a start. Silverstripe was still with the group she'd been talking to, and Morningsplash was nowhere to be seen.

"Blackwater has had her kits! Other than that, the clan has been relatively peaceful!" Greystar announced first. Windclan reported scents of a few rogues on their territory, but nothing more that stuck in her mind. Then Shadowclan spoke. It almost seemed like Mousestar had forgetten the patrol he led recently. Then Hollystar stepped forward, thinking him done, and Mousestar hissed at her to wait for him to finish.

"Greystar, more of your warriors have been invading my territory!" Mousestar rasped angrily, "You know fully well whats going on! I demand for you to stop before I am forced to take action!"

"How dare you-" Greystar started, only to be interrupted by Hollystar.

"Thunderclan has scented Riverclan on our territory as well," she ventured, "Not by the lake, where we've agreed to allow safe passage, but all over, twisting and turning. Also, Squirreltail was found with his throat slit. At the time, we had suspected a rogue, but…" Greystar's ears were pinned back, and his fur was fluffed up. Littleflower glanced, worried, around the clearing. Such a peaceful meeting had turned harsh quickly. Queens sharing tongues and reminescing about grown kits were hissing and snarling. Apprentices looked eager to show off their fighting skills. The medicine cats were looking uneasy.

"Enough!" Hawkstar snapped, "Greystar, keep your warriors on your own territory. If no cat has anything else to share, this gathering is over!" The other leaders looked annoyed at being told what to do, but nodded grudgingly. Greystar hissed at Mousestar one last time, then hopped off the branch and called to Cloudstep, who was already gathering up the Riverclan warriors and elders to leave. Littleflower looked around as she left The gathering was supposed to be a time of peace, when cats could be friendly towards each other and share news, not accuse each other of petty things and try to start fighting, breaking the truce.


	25. Chapter 23

_Silverstripe_

"Speckledheart! Speckledheart!" Silverstripe raised her voice along with the others, though no cat could trump Leopardspots. Despite insisting she hated the idea of giving up everything to care for whining, mewling kits for six moons, she had raised Speckledheart wonderfully. He was a great warrior.

"I wanna be a warrior and fight in battles and win them all now, too!" Troutpaw complained. Minnowsplash looked terrified at the idea. Silverstripe resisted a sigh at Minnowsplash's over-protective manner. She'd have to learn Troutpaw was growing up one of these days.

"Not just yet, dear," she said quickly. Troutpaw looked sullen, until Lakepaw padded over and started talking to him, cheering him up. Silverstripe purred, and glanced over at Blackfang, who was talking to Bluepaw and Willowpaw. He looked up.

"Yes?" he asked, realizing she wanted something.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting," Silverstripe offered. They hadn't done that in a while. Sometimes she felt like her kits saw more of him then she did. It wasn't his fault, but it still made her feel a little left out. She'd gone hunting with Littleflower yesterday, but it wasn't the same as with him. Blackfang smiled.

"Sure. Just one minute." Silverstripe walked over to the enterance and waited as Blackfang finished telling Bluepaw just why the idea of dumping her half-sister in the stream and holding her down until she let Bluepaw have the bigger fish had been a very mean one. Silverstripe sighed. She loved Willowpaw, but she worried about her. She wasn't the strongest apprentice, after all. She knew as a mother that she shouldn't play favorites, but really, it was Shellpaw. She may not have been brave enough to merit a Starclan mentor, but in Silverstripe's eyes, she was worth ten Starclan cats. She was brave and loyal, and a great fighter, though Silverstripe was tired of Cloudstep getting mad at Shellpaw for being too aggressive. She was just trying to be the best she could be, Silverstripe thought crossly. Volepaw and Beetlepaw were too interested in playing, or too nervous. Stonepaw would rather watch the others and learn by watching, instead of doing. He needed long-drawn explanations. Willowpaw and Mistpaw were too soft. Shellpaw was the only one willing to dive in head-first and learn something, and she was fiercely loyal, and understood the warrior code. Silverstripe was proud of her.

"Sorry for taking so long," Blackfang said as he came over. "Where should we go first?"

"Lets make some ice-holes," Silverstripe suggested, as they crossed the stream easily. It wasn't quite cold enough for snow yet, but the rivers and streams had frozen, and the lake already had a thin layer of ice on it. Silverstripe led the way to the main river that the others branched from, leading to the lake, and leaned forward to smash the ice carefully. Blackfang purred, leaning down next to her.

"Be careful," he warned her, as usual.

"Please," Silverstripe rolled her eyes, "I'm always care-ahh!" Silverstripe pretended to fall. Apparently it worked a little too well. Blackfang dove in, in his mind "after her," terrified.

"Silverstripe?!" Blackfang looked up to see Silverstripe, still on the bank, purring in amusement. Blackfang narrowed his eyes.

"Very funny," he grumbled good-naturedly. "At least give me a bit of help up?" Silverstripe leaned down, intending to grab his scruff and yank him up out of the water. She was not expecting a yank from his side. The next thing she knew, they were both in the water, drenched.

Blackfang was laughing so hard he could barely help her out of the water. Silverstripe couldn't begrudge him his little joke. It had brought them closer together for a while, huddling under a bush together and helping dry off each other before heading home. Nothing could be better than time with her loved one.


	26. Chapter 24

_Morningsplash_

Strategy may have been important, but Morningsplash was a little tired of going over it. At first, she had been proud when Cloudstep assigned her the task of organizing training sessions in strategy. She taught fighting in a group, or as partners, or learning organizing skills, since it was her specialty. She was in charge, and it made her feel powerful. Bluepaw had pranced about for days bragging that her mentor was practically the deputy of the apprentices. Now, though, it was starting to be a bit tiresome. She still enjoyed it, though.

"Alright, for this exercise, you're going to be learning some listening and leadership skills," Morningsplash said, pacing the clearing, "One important thing to remember, if you're not in charge of the battle patrol, you don't make sudden decisions. You may not see what it effects, but your leader will, and it will be on their shoulders to make a sudden change because one of you weren't listening. Got it?"

Basically all the apprentices were watching, as well as a few mentors who were sticking around, and Speckledheart. When they nodded, she continued. "I'm going to be pairing you up into teams of two, one leader, one follower. We're going to have you split up. Two at a time, one team will try to ambush the second team and get them to surrender a piece of land, and the other team will defend. Once everyone's had a turn doing it here, I'm going to send you each a little bit away, and have you do it again, taking turns being the ones ambushing, and the ones defending, while a few of your mentors watch. I'll be going around and keeping an eye on everything, too. Remember, claws sheathed!" Troutpaw rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Troutpaw. Now, these are the teams. When I call your names, I want you to go to your partner. No trading! Willowpaw and Lakepaw, Shellpaw and Speckledheart, Mistpaw and Otterpaw, Stonepaw and Troutpaw, Volepaw and Bluepaw, Beetlepaw and Stormpaw, Thornpaw and Berrypaw." There was a little bit of shuffling until the teams were formed. "Alright. Remember, two teams at a time, and you'll each take two turns so you get a turn at all the roles! Willowpaw and Lakepaw, you'll be the offense. Volepaw and Bluepaw will be defense. Lakepaw and Volepaw are the leaders first! Once one of the teams has completely surrendered, go over your tactics, then regroup and switch it up! You have a minute to plan! Go!" While the others watched, Willowpaw and Lakepaw raced into the reeds surrounding one side of the clearing, and Volepaw led Bluepaw to a patch of dirt. While Morningsplash watched, they scratched out a clear outline. Then they grabbed as many sticks and leaves as they could. Within minutes, a small border/barrier had been formed. Morningsplash purred. Very wise. Volepaw had positioned Bluepaw just inside the barrier, and he was pacing back and forth.

Morningsplash looked around for the attacking team. They should have been here by now. They she noticed Willowpaw, sneaking through the foliage to get to the back of their clearing. Lakepaw, meanwhile, had started a fierce yowling as she raced for the entrance of the dirt patch. Clever. Morningsplash was impressed. The two apprentices stopped and stared at her, startled. Volepaw whispered something to Bluepaw, and she shook her head, standing up. Volepaw glared at her and tried to shove her back. Then Lakepaw knocked him over. Bluepaw immediately tackled Lakepaw, trying to get her to surrender and managing to keep Volepaw down as well. Willowpaw leapt over the barrier, expecting to have to fight, and just stared at the three. It didn't take very long for Bluepaw and Volepaw to surrender. They walked over, looking shameful. Morningsplash sighed. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"_She_," Volepaw hissed, flicking his tail at Bluepaw, "Didn't listen to me! I said wait for Willowpaw, I'll get Lakepaw! Wait for Willowpaw! But nooo, she had to get Lakepaw and prove how great she is at not listening!" Morningsplash frowned at Bluepaw. She didn't seem very sorry for not listening.

"If this had been a real battle, you and Volepaw would be very hurt, maybe dead, because of that stunt," she scolded Bluepaw, "You listen to your leader." Bluepaw looked away and muttered something.

By the time they'd gone through every cat, and split up and gone over it by themselves, Morningsplash was exhausted.

"Hey, Morningsplash! Want to share this?" Brightfur gestured to his meal. "I'm not really hungry."Morningsplash smiled at the kind gesture.

"Sure, Brightfur.I'd like that." She walked over and lay by Brightfur, taking a bite and yawning. Brightfur may not have been her type, but he was still a good friend, and she was glad of it.


	27. Chapter 25

_Silverstripe_

With so many new warriors being made, Silverstripe wondered how Greystar could decide what their names would be. Wasn't he ever worried he would pick the wrong name? What if the name he chose was stupid? She certainly didn't think she could do it, especially with her own children.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Silverstripe sat down, watching the ceremony. Once the mentors approved them becoming warriors officially, Greystar spoke. "I, Greystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Thornpaw, Lakepaw, Berrypaw, Otterpaw, Troutpaw, Bluepaw, Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Minnowsplash looked ready to faint at the idea of her baby dying. Petalfur and Loudheart didn't look so keen on the thought, either. Silverstripe noticed Cloudstep and Minnowsplash weren't sitting together anymore. She had heard rumors of the two splitting, but she hadn't realized it until now. Poor Minnowsplash. She couldn't help pitying the elderly she-cat. Minnowsplash only wanted the best for her kits. Silverstripe didn't know how she would be able to cope with the death of one of her kits.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thorntail. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Greystar rested his muzzle on the newly named Thorntails head, and Thorntail, before continuing. "Lakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Lakeheart. StarClan honors your bravery and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Berrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Berrydapple. StarClan honors your courage and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Otterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ottertail. StarClan honors your speed and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Troutpaw, from this moment you will be known as Troutclaw. StarClan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluestorm. StarClan honors your initive and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormcry. StarClan honors your loyalty and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." As the clan chanted Stormcry's newname, Silverstripe quietly slipped off. Seeing these new warriors had reminded her of her own days as an apprentice, training day and night to be the greatest warrior ever. It had seemed so easy then. Silverdawn had been encouraging her at night, and Blackfang was always there for her. Then she became a warrior and everything changed. Suddenly, her best wasn't good enough for Silverdawn. She was waking up with wounds so bad she had to go to the medicine den and rest for days. She felt guilty whenever that happened. She didn't want to be the best warrior if it meant shirking her duties. It seemed lazy. But Silverdawn promised her it would all be worth it. One day she wouldn't just be Silverstripe. She'd be Silverstar, and rule the clan into a glorious age.

But was it really worth it, anymore?


	28. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry for putting this off so long. Its pretty short, so I was waiting for a review or something to beef it up, but...*looks pointedly at review inbox* I've gotten spoiled, it seems.**

**On the bright side, I'm almost done writing the major scene of this book! Its at least two thousand words, and split up in two parts. So look forward to that! In the meantime, here's a sucky chapter. I'll update more than this today, I promise.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Silverstripe_

Time must have been moving too quickly. Starclan must have cursed her kits or something. Silverstripe just couldn't connect the image of these six strong young warriors with her mental image of fluffy kits play-fighting and having fun.

"Silverstripe! Lead a hunting patrol, would you?" Cloudstep called over.

"Alright." Silverstripe walked over to where Willowpaw was sharing tongues with Mistpaw. She felt a twinge of guilt-they were the softest of her litter, and she regretted not being around for them as much as she had been for their siblings. "Willowpaw, Mistpaw, do you want to go hunting?" she offered. Willowpaw looked hesitant.

"No thanks, Berrydapple and I went hunting earlier," Mistpaw replied quickly. Willowpaw looked down.

"Rainfall and I are on the sundown patrol," she said shyly, "He was going to help me with my fighting skills before my assessment…." Silverstripe tried to keep from showing worry at the mention of who they were going with. Willowpaw liked Rainfall? Why had she never told Silverstripe?

"You have your sad face on," Blackfang told her as he came up behind her. Willowpaw and Mistpaw had left, and Silverstripe was still standing there. "Come on, you can come hunting with Volepaw and Stonepaw. I invited them to come out." Silverstripe looked down, embarrassed that her disappointment was so obvious, then nodded and followed him through the clearing.


	29. Chapter 27

_Morningsplash_

Morningsplash wondered who would mentor her sisters. She knew she wouldn't be a mentor to any of them, which was a shame, because it would have been nice to mentor Mosskit. While Mosskit wasn't as brave as Icekit, or sneaky as Fernkit, she was very patient and determined. If she decided to do something, she did it. She would make a good warrior one day.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Morningsplash walked over to where Frostlight sat, watching her three kits nervously. Fernkit and Mosskit were standing there patiently, but Icekit was dancing back and forth impatiently, and her white coat was getting dusty. Frostlight looked very much like she wanted to grab the small kit and give her a thorough grooming. Morningsplash purred in amusement.

Finally Greystar spoke. "Icekit, Fernkit, Mosskit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw, Fernpaw, and Mosspaw. Icepaw, your mentor will be Lilyfur. I hope Lilyfur will pass down all she knows on to you. Fernpaw, your mentor will be Speckledheart. I hope Speckledheart will pass down all he knows on to you. Mosspaw, your mentor will be Leopardspots. I hope Leopardspots will pass down all she knows on to you." Once the chanting died down, Greystar called up the six apprentices.

Morningsplash glanced at Silverstripe. She still couldn't believe her sister, who was normally so tough, had raised six kits in such a loving way. "I, Greystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Willowpaw, Shellpaw, Mistpaw, Stonepaw, Volepaw, Beetlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the six replied. Morningsplash suppressed a purr when she realized Shellpaw and Beetlepaw practically had a shouting contest when they replied. Those two had always been the competitive ones.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Willowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Willowsong. StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Shellpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shellfrost. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Mistpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistflower. StarClan honors your warmth and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stonestep. StarClan honors your courage and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Volepaw, from this moment you will be known as Volestripe. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Beetlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Beetleheart. StarClan honors your courage and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."


	30. Chapter 28

**AN: Well, I feel a little embarrassed. I was going to read my old reviews to cheer myself up, and found that I'd totally missed one!**

**Review responses:**

**Willowberry wrote: "I don't know how to PM people so I'm just going to do it in the review. (If Morningsplash doesn't have any kits, these kits can be another queens kits) Kit #1: Blossomkit, she-cat, rambunctious, courageous, natural leader of the trio, pelt: all black with a white splash on forehead that looks like a flower, hence her name, eyes: light green. Kit #2: Pinekit, tom, bold, curious, watchful, pelt: dark brown at spine, gradually gets lighter going to his belly, with the exception of the tip of his tail, that's dark brown, eyes: amber. Kit #3: Ashkit, she-cat, cautious, quiet, is content to watch her siblings play fight, pelt: black stripe going from in between ears to tip of tail, grey sides, ears, face, white muzzle, underbelly, paws, eyes: dark blue. Thanks!"**

**Reply: "Well, my first thought was...um, when did I ask for kit ideas? Then I got curious and read them. Such detail! I generally prefer to make my own cats, or I'd definitely use them! Do you mind if I tweak them a bit and use them for another cat? I'll keep their names and probably most of their personality (as much as I can write of it), the same. If not, thats fine."**

**Also: I got one favorite/follow! Awesome! Virtual purrs from Willowsong and Mistflower to TwistedHeartWarrior36764!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Littleflower_

Littleflower was getting annoyed with Silverstripe. After dismissing the new warriors to let them rest, she had been told to get Silverstripe and Beechfoot for a border patrol. When she came into the warriors den, she found Silverstripe asleep, thrashing in her nest. She'd also managed to reopen the awful scar she refused to tell anyone how it came to be. "Silverstripe!" Littelflower didn't bother to be gentle in waking her. Silverstripe woke up very abruptly.

"What was that for?" she complained, sitting up and starting to groom her ruffled fur, "I was just about to pounce on-on a vole!" Littleflower rolled her eyes.

"Spare me the lies, Silverstripe," she spat, "I _was _going to tell you Cloudstep wants us on the dawn patrol, but it looks like you're back to the medicine cat den. Again." Silverstripe's eyes widened, and she glanced down at the scar.

"I'll be fine," Silverstripe said, "Just give me five minutes, okay?" Littleflower shook her head.

"No!" she insisted, "You are not coming on the border patrol! You may have decided to stop paying attention to family, but that doesn't mean I have to! You need to rest! Maybe some more sleep will improve your chances of honesty." She didn't give Silverstripe a chance to reply. "Wetfoot! Patrol." She ignored Wetfoot's sleepy grumbling-something about Tawnyblossom being in his way-turned, and left, deliberately ignoring Silverstripe.

"Where's Silverstripe?" Beechfoot asked as she came out. Littleflower shot him a glare.

"Her _greatness,_" Litleflower growled, "Had a busy night. She needs to visit Nightfall. Wetfoot will be coming instead." She didn't give him a chance to reply before she stalked over to the entrance. Then she noticed Mistflower asleep at the entrance. Littlflower must have forgotten to send her off.

"Hey, minnowbrain," she mewed gently, "You're a warrior, now. Go sleep in the warriors den. Your littermates made you a nest." Shellfrost blinked her eyes opened, stretching her jaws wide open in a loud yawn.

"Alright, Littleflower," she mumbled, staggering to her paws and bumbling past her. At the last second, she turned her head, opening her mouth to scent better.

"Did some cat get hurt?" Littleflower paused, about to answer, then stopped, thinking. Silverstripe was a grown cat, after all. She could deflect her daughters questions on her own this time.

Littleflower was done helping her.

"Ask Silverstripe," she finally said.


	31. Chapter 29

**AN: Remember that mysterious cat I mentioned a while back? Yeah, well hes in this chapter.**

**Mysterious Cat You Don't Know: Does that mean I can tell them my name?**

**Me: Not yet.**

**MCYDK: Can I at least do the disclaimer?**

**Me: ...Sure, why not.**

**MCYDK: Topaz does not own Warrior Cats. She does, however, own all her characters, her plot, and certain aspects of the Dark Forest shes created. She also owns me and Silverdawn.**

**Me: Good boy. Surprising, actually...oh, right. You're in a good mood that we're revealing your name.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Silverstripe_

"I, Shrewstar, call upon my warrior allies to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard in our ways, and has proven herself worthy of joining the Powered elite, as a full warrior. Silverpaw, do you swear loyalty to your clan, power, and us?" Silverstripe had heard this countless times before.

"I do."

"Then by the powers granted to me, by the Dark Forest, I call you by your new name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be Silverstripe, a level five Powered elite warrior." Silverstripe purred as chanting rang out. She knew of the stories about the Dark Forest, but Silverdawn assured her they'd changed. Now their goal was simply to help the clans until they were forgotten, in their own ways, just like Starclan. She couldn't believe she was finally ready to move on to the next level. She'd seen some cats training in them briefly, but now she was actually going to be one of them. Nearby, she could see Spottedpaw pouting. The young cat had been apprenticed a few days ago, and been approached by another Dark Forest warrior. Silverstripe knew Spottedpaw was jealous, and annoyed that for once she couldn't use her looks to get what she wanted. She would just have to get over it, Silverstripe thought to herself with a smirk.

"Now in accordance with our tradition, Silverstripe will go to sleep in this world, therefore waking in the real world, and serve her vigil out there. Tomorrow, she will get nothing but sleep, but the night after that, she will return to the Dark Forest, and begin her training!" Shrewstar started up another chant as Silverstripe lay down and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes to the warriors den. It wasn't quite dawn yet. Silverstripe stretched and yawned, then walked out and looked around. Cloudstep was the only one out there. As she entered the clearing, he looked up.

"Oh, its just you," he said, then seemed to think of something, "Actually, could you lead the dawn patrol? Take Brightfur and Troutclaw with you."

"Will do." Cloudstep went back to gnawing on his fish thoughtfully. Silverstripe didn't see what the big deal was with setting out a few patrols.

Silverstripe lay down by the entrance, watching the sky gradually lighten as dawn came, while she ate. Once she finished eating, she went inside to wake the others for patrol.


	32. Chapter 30

**AN: Another chapter, another chapter, another chapter. I'm almost done writing the last part of the fight scene, and it should be coming up soon!**

**Also, just for the record, FOR THE MOST PART, I don't like to drag out the story, writing every day. Generally, each MC gets one chapter per moon, then we go to the next moon. In some cases, I skip multiple moons, and in some cases I have bonus chapters, but I usually tell you if its a bonus. So if you were wondering, anyone, Greystar doesn't make apprentices and warriors super early. Time just passes.**

**Review replies:**

**Willowberry wrote: "Thanks! And yes, that would be totally fine with me if you tweaked the kits. I think some family problems are gonna start popping up between Silverstripe and Littleflower! Love what you're doing! It gives the story more... how would you say it... depth, I guess?"**

**Reply: "Yes! I believe depth would be the word. Awesome! I'll take a look at my cats to figure out exactly who. Yeah, Silverstripe isn't exactly making herself popular, is she? Glad to have such a dedicated reader!"**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Morningslash_

Morningsplash glanced at Frogleap as they watched the practice. The young tom seemed like he wanted to sink into the ground. Morningsplash couldn't blame him. Spottedpaw was certainly a pawful. Morningsplash loved helping train the next generation of warriors, so she'd been glad to keep going with her own training sessions, but Spottedpaw refused to listen.

"What went wrong?" she asked calmly, not wanting to give a bad impression to the cats watching.

"Fernpaw was a stupid minnowbrain!" Spottedpaw complained.

"Hey! Thats my sister you're talking about!" Icepaw glared at her.

"Break it up, you two!" Morningsplash snapped, "No, thats not what I'm talking about, Spottedpaw! You and Fernpaw were on the offensive. Icepaw and Smokepaw were on the defensive. You know Fernpaw was the leader of your team. If you didn't like her idea, you should have told her afterwards, _and_," Morningsplash added quickly, knowing Spottedpaw was about to open her mouth again, "Give a good reason as to why it won't work. If you can't back up your claims, then I have to rule that Fernpaw's idea was better. And, in this case, it was. Icepaw and Smokepaw were so busy preparing for you to come at them by the front, that they left their back exposed. If you had followed Fernpaw's idea, you would have won. Instead, you abandoned her to attack head-on, which was just what the enemy expected!" Spottedpaw glared at her.

"Sneaking around the back is for pathetic backstabbers who belong in Shadowclan!" she spat.

Thinking of Owlclaw, Morningsplash almost lost her cool. After a moment of calming down, she spoke slowly. "It is an important tactic to learn, Spottedpaw. While I respect your point, if I believe an idea is a bad one, I will say. Thats not the point right now. Do you know why I never make you leader in these exercises?"

"Its cause you're a stupid hare-chaser," Spottedpaw muttered under her breath. Morningsplash decided to ignore that.

"You're _always _the leader in whatever mischief the apprentices are up to. You're used to having your way. You can't be a warrior if you're always trying to be in charge. No cat can trust you if you ignore what they say and do it your way. You need to learn to listen, and obey. Then you can learn how to lead-and how to lead properly. Now, Fernpaw, Spottedpaw, take defense. Icepaw, Smokepaw, offense. This time Icepaw and Fernpaw are in charge." As they scrabbled to get ready, Morningsplash gestured for Frogleap to come over with her tail. "It's alright," she told him softly, "Spottedpaw just needs to get this rebellious streak out. You're not a bad mentor." Frogleap looked embarrassed that she'd guessed what he was thinking, and also relieved at her words.

"Thanks, Morningsplash," he said.


	33. Chapter 31

_Littleflower_

"Trying to be the next Fishclaw?" Ravenheart asked, coming up to Littleflower, who was swiftly devouring most of a pike. Littleflower blushed, and looked down.

"I'll have you know, I'm only eating this much because I'm hungry!" Littleflower defended herself. Ravenheart settled down next to her.

"I'm only teasing," he said lightly, leaning over to start grooming behind her ears. "I won't judge, love." Littleflower purred, and returned the favor by leaning over to smooth some fur sticking up on his neck. They lay for a while like that, sharing tongues and the rest of the pike. Then Littleflower heard her name being called from the medicine cat den. She frowned. What was that for? She wasn't sick, or hurt.

"You'd better go," Ravenheart mewed softly, "You know he'll just send Hailpaw out to harrass you if you don't." Littleflower rolled her eyes, but got up with a sigh, and walked over. Hailpaw was...quite enthusastic when it came to convincing patients to come.

Littleflower wondered why Nightfall had asked her to come to his den. She didn't think anything was wrong with her eyes now, and her fur was finally growing back, except for a few patches.

"What is it, Nightfall?" she asked, coming in. Nightfall looked up. Nearby, Hailpaw was soaking some moss in mousebile, but Nightfall shooed him out when she came in. "I was with Ravenheart before you interrupted."

"Well, this does involve him, too," Nightfall said, 'I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I wanted to know when you plan on moving into the nursery."

"Excuse me?" Littleflower was surprised and annoyed by that. "Why would I be there?" Perhaps he was trying to suggest she move to the elders den, but instead, the nursery, to pretend to be useful? That was offensive.

"You're expecting kits," Nightfall said bluntly. Littleflower's eyes widened. "Probably no more than a moon in, though. You could wait, but considering your condition, I thought you might want to move in sooner. I'll tell Cloudstep to put you on less patrols, too."

"I'm...expecting kits?" Littleflower whispered to herself. Ravenheart would certainly not be expecting that, she thought. How would she tell him he was going to be a father? What would her own family say? Without a second thought, she decided not to tell Silverstripe. _She'd probably just say that was a clever excuse for eating so much, then probably hint that I couldn't catch as much as I ate in a moon. _

"Don't worry," Nightfall said, seeing her worry, "It'll be fine, I promise."

"It'll be fine," Littleflower repeated to herself. "I...I'd better go tell Ravenheart."

"Tell me what?" Ravenheart and Hailpaw were standing in the entrance. Hailpaw looked very pleased with himself, until Nightfall started scolding him.

"Hailpaw, what have we said about getting cats when they're not not needed?" Hailpaw looked down.

"We don't get 'em," he mumbled, "But isn't he needed?"

"Littleflower can tell him when shes ready." Nightfall sighed. "If you two don't mind, I need to have a talk with my apprentice."

"Of course." Littleflower and Ravenheart left quickly. Littleflower purred as she heard Nightfall tell Hailpaw to go check the elders for ticks and see if they needed anything else.


	34. Chapter 32

**AN: Okay, I'm almost done with this, and-GREAT STARCLAN I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW.**

**Review responses: **

**SkyBlu112 (who gets virtual purrs from Littleshine and Crookedclaw's kits for following/favoriting) wrote: "This is an awesome series and I was very surprised at the thought of Littleflower having kits! Can one of the kits be named Splashkit, a light gray kit with darker gray dapples and one green eye and one bright kit blue eye?"**

**Reply: "Glad you like it (I hate it, I've improved so much since the first book, but I'm going to muddle through to the end anyway. Theres a second series after this, and then I'll be pursuing other stories, including a series taking place after Bramblestar's Storm.) I'm so confused as to all these kit requests, but truthfully, I love the sound of that! However, I already have a Splashpaw, so if you're alright with me changing her name, I think she'll be perfect as one of Littleflowers litter! Feel free to give me a new name if you have one! Also, um...**

**Littleflower: . What do you mean, SURPRISED I had kits? Surprised the cripple could-**

**Me: I'm not offended, just curious. Littleflower, on the other hand, is.**

**Shes a tad sensative. Don't take it personally, dear."**

**I think thats it...oh! Petalfur?**

**Petalfur: Topaz doesn't own Warrior Cats.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Morningsplash_

Sometimes it seemed the nursery would never be empty. Blackwater was moving back into the warriors den, with her kits being apprentices any day, but Petalfur and Littleflower were in there, and Littleshine. Littleshine had had her kits a few days ago, actually. She had had five kits. They were small for their age, but they'd already opened their eyes and were playing a bit.

Morningsplash hoped she mentored one of the kits. She was a good mentor, wasn't she? She'd mentored Bluestorm, after all, and Cloudstep had made her in charge of that training session thing…

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" A loud thump sound was heard, and Morningsplash glanced at the nursery. Splashkit had just shoved Loudkit, causing him to fall. Growling, he tackled his sister, not noticing their mother looking angry. It seemed to take ages between Splashkit and Lizardkit's interference, and Loudkit's temper, but they were finally lined up. Greystar looked down at them. "Darkkit, Lizardkit, Loudkit, Splashkit, Eelkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw, Lizardpaw, Loudpaw, Splashpaw, and Eelpaw. Darkpaw, your mentor will be Cloudstep. I hope Cloudstep will pass down all he knows on to you. Lizardpaw, your mentor will be Morningsplash. I hope Morningsplash will pass down all she knows on to you. Loudpaw, your mentor will be Willowheart. I hope Willowheart will pass down all she knows on to you. Splashpaw, your mentor will be Greystep. I hope Greystep will pass down all he knows on to you. Eelpaw, your mentor will be Crookedclaw. I hope Crookedclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Morningsplash purred as she touched noses with Lizardpaw. She was determined to be the best mentor ever, even with her meetings with Owlclaw.


	35. Chapter 33

_Silverstripe_

Silverstripe was glad to have gone to the gathering, but she was getting annoyed. At first, it had been a normal one. Now it seemed to be a petty battle up on the high tree, while warriors and apprentices waited for their leaders to resolve it, or started fights of their own.

"I'm telling you, Greystar, either you stop your warriors from ignoring our borders, or you'll be in trouble!"

"Oh, really, so you expect me to believe my warriors would go all the way around the lake just to trespass in Thunderclan territory?!"

"Its not my fault if you fish-faces are too stupid to recognize when the territory changes!"

"I suppose next you'll accuse them of sleep walking around the lake!"

"What else would you expect from Riverclan kittypets!"

"Excuse me? Your clan tried to steal our apprentices! You're as bad as Brokenstar!"

"If you think calling them that is going to get you off the hook, you're-"

"Enough!" The medicine cats looked furious at their leaders behavior. Spiderheart stepped forward.

"This has gone on long enough!" he snarled, "You're all acting like a bunch of kits up there! This gathering is over! If you want to have a fight, save it for another night! This is supposed to be a peaceful night!"

One by one, the leaders mumbled a reply, before starting to gather their cats together to leave. Silverstripe wondered where Morningsplash had gone. Before she could go looking for her, Greystar called for them to leave. Silverstripe followed the others back, looking around for Morningsplash before she stepped onto the bridge. Morningsplash didn't show up until after they had all crossed. She was soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Silverstripe demanded.

"The bridge was so crowded, I decided to swim over instead," Morningsplash explained. Silverstripe sighed. The explanation did make sense, with the fight the leaders had started. She didn't see why Morningsplash couldn't have waited, though. It was pretty far.

"You're falling behind!" Cloudstep called back. Seeing Morningsplash shivering as she tried to keep up, Silverstripe felt a flash of pity. She'd only been training in this for a while, but it should work. Slowing down a bit to walk next to Morningsplash, she came a little closer, until their pelts were touching. Closing her eyes, she focused on her body heat, raising it until her body radiated warmth. Then, concentrating, she transferred the warmth to her sisters body, before lowering her temperature to normal. Morningsplash's shivers ceased, and she sped up a little. Silverstripe purred. She didn't care if Silverdawn chewed her out for exposing her training like that, her family came first.


	36. The Battle Part 1

**AN: Oh, yeah. I've been looking forward to this for some time.**

**I'm going to be evil, now. I don't usually post based on reviews, but heres the deal. Either I leave you with wondering what the outcome of this will be until tomorrow, whenever I get around to it, or I post the next two parts here. I will only keep posting, if I get one review. Just one. More is always nice, but I want to know someone out there actually wants to know what happens next RIGHT NOW.**

**Okay? Okay.**

**Mosswing, Shrewstar, the disclaimer?**

**Mosswing: Topaz doesn't-**

**Shrewstar: -own Warrior Cats-**

**Mosswing: Hey! I was gonna-**

**Shrewstar: -say that, I know, you snooze, you lose-**

**Mosswing: Stop finishing my-**

**Shrewstar: -sentences, no way.**

**Me: Break it up, you-**

**Shrewstar: -mouse-brains!**

**Mosswing and me: *glares***

**Shrewstar: *gulps* Sorry?**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Littleflower_

Littleflower hated having nightmares. They always woke her up feeling terrible, and unable to sleep for the rest of the night. They were usually reliving the fire that had taken more of her sight, or the Windclan ambush. This one had woken her long before dawn. Littleflower knew she wouldn't get back to sleep,but was too restless to stay still. Left with no other choice that wouldn't disturb her denmates, Littleflower let the guard know where she was going, and headed to the lake to hunt for a while. She might as well get some freshkill for the morning. She knew it would be appreciated, as the pile was low. While she was there, she took a swim, and the crisp, cool water refreshed her body and made her feel much better. Once she brought the prey back, she curled up by the stream with a water vole to eat. As the sun started to rise in the sky, she dozed off.

She opened her eyes to an eerie peace in the camp. It looked to be almost dawn, but it was empty. That was odd. Usually there were at least some cats up early, mentors and their apprentices eating, and Cloudstep getting patrols ready. It was probably just a dream. Getting up, she stretched, then turned around at the sound of pawsteps.

It was Mosswing.

"What is it now?" she asked, dreading his answer. Mosswing had never come with good news before. She saw no overwhelming evidence to suggest he wasn't continuing the trend. She knew she was related to him, but that didn't mean he could visit her whenever he wanted. Shouldn't he be giving these messages to Nightfall, Greystar, or Hailpaw? Littleflower waited expectantly for his reply, but Mosswing said nothing. He just stared at her mournfully. Then, growing bigger, he growled, and leapt at her, clawing at her, hissing and spitting. Littleflower struggled to get free, biting and scratching in desperation…

"Thunderclan! Attack!"

Littleflower jerked awake to chaos as Thunderclan warriors surged into camp. Everywhere, cats were fighting viciously. Littleflower started heading for the elders den. No other Riverclan cat had rembered them, it seemed, in the chaos, but two Thunderclan warriors were approaching it. Before she could reach it, a body leapt onto her. When she shoved up, and whirled to face her attacker, she saw it was Molepaw. He growled, and attacked her. He wasn't very good. Whoever mentored him had either been a very gentle cat, or put off his fighting training for too long. Within seconds, she had him fleeing, then turned. Greystar was fighting both Adderdrop and Goldenfur at once. _Cowards, _she thought angrily, dragging Goldenfur off her leader and attacking her. Goldenfur wasn't too bad, though. They clashed and crashed through the camp, matching blow for blow. Goldenfur tried to reach under her to claw her belly, but Littlefur gripped her scruff and yanked, keeping her from getting close enough. A few well-aimed nips and scratches, and Goldenfur was down for the count.

"Help!" Littleflower looked up at that. A wave of anger washed over her. The only cats defending the elders were Smokepaw, Spottedpaw, and Fishclaw,and they were being cornered by several warriors. Racing over, she raked her claws down one warriors flank.

"Bullies!" she spat, "Too scared to fight honorably!" Snarling, the warrior lashed out, slicing her ear. Littleflower jumped over him, making him think she had fled, and grabbed his tail on her way down, biting down hard and giving it a vicious yank so that he fell as she did. Spottedpaw and Smokepaw were paired up, driving back two warriors almost twice their size, while Brokenfoot helped Fishclaw stop an intruder from attacking Blueshade.

Blackfang and Lizardpaw joined the three after a while, so Littleflower moved on, trying to find Ravenheart. Her wounds hurt, and her shoulder ached from something, but she couldn't stop. She had to make sure Ravenheart was alright. She found him fighting three warriors, and together they fought them. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he surged up on his hind paws, bashing the head of the enemy with both front paws, so they stumbled around dazed.

"I'm fine," Littleflower said. Immediately after that, she hissed with pain as Berryheart head-butted her, then raked his claws down her side. She glanced at Ravenheart, thinking, then purred at his look. Together, they reared up on their hindpaws, before bringing their weight down onto Berryheart and Lilybreeze, claws unsheathed. When their opponents collapsed, yowling in pain, they twisted, rolling out of the way, then leapt onto the two cats. Littleflower carefully maneuvered one paw until it was under Berryheart, and the claws just barely brushed against his soft belly. She dug the other three sets of claws into his back, making sure to leave marks that would scar, so he wouldn't forget her.

"Give up?" she hissed at him. Berryheart snarled, then seemed to realize it was futile, and nodded. With a snarl, she clawed his belly once, giving him a light scratch as a reminder of what would happen if he turned on his word, then leapt off. The two raced off, tails between their legs. Littleflower purred at the u, brushing muzzles with Ravenheart, before rejoining the battle.

For a while, the battle seemed to be in Riverclan's favor. But for every one Thunderclan warrior retreating, it seemed two more took their place. For every one Thunderclan warrior wounded heavily, there were three Riverclan warriors. Thunderclan were used to fighting among brambles and trees, in a dense forest that left all cats clumped up and confused as to who was enemy and who was foe. They were confusing them, twining around bodies and tricking her clan-mates into attacking each other, winning the battle without a trace of a wound. Pebblewhisker was helping Volestripe and Smokepaw for a time, but when she looked again, he was on the ground, laying still. When looking around at her clanmates, Littleflower felt a growing sense of doubt. She was no longer sure who would come out victorious in this-Riverclan, or Thunderclan.


	37. The Battle Part 2

**AN****: Well, I didn't get a review (other than one which I'm replying to but not counting because it wasn't what I asked for-it was a reply to a reply to a review a while back. On a brighter side, I now know who Littleflower's kits will be! Once this book is over, there will be three more books, and then a second series. Anyone wanna guess what the second series will be about? I'm also mulling over an idea for an OC clan formed from old clan cats that fits an idea I had a while back...not sure which will be first.**

**Review responses:**

**SkyBlu112 wrote: "Sorry I haven't gotten to read this cause school and stuff but could you name the kit I described Stormkit or Streamkit?"**

**Reply: "Thank Starclan! Streamkit it is! I have her all ready to be born, now! Thanks muchly! :3"**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Littleflower_

_She was no longer sure who would come out victorious in this-Riverclan, or Thunderclan._

Almost as soon as the treacherous thoughts entered her mind, she shook them away. Now was no time to think of failure. If she expected to fail, she would fail. Simple logic.

She fell back into battle.

It seemed like the battle lasted for moons, not minutes. Slashing and clawing and biting, she made her way through the crowd. At one point, she was helping Cloudstep defend Nightfall as he and Splashpaw dragged Pebblewhisker to the den to be treated. The old cat had thought taking a blow for Ashfeather was a good idea. A Thunderclan cat was wondering around missing parts of both ears because of that delightful little encounter. If that weren't bad enough, Nightfall somehow found enough time while doing that to argue with her about whether or not she should be fighting in her condition. Crazy tom. Litteflower ignored him and his scolding. She moved on, helping Hailpaw and Spottedpaw deal with a Thunderclan apprentice who thought picking on half-grown medicine cat apprentices was a good sport.

Littleflower looked around, trying to find a weak spot, some cat who needed help, or a good dunk in the stream to show them who was in charge here.

Time seemed to freeze. She was just barely aware of fighting going on around her, but it didn't draw her attention away from what she was watching. She saw Morningsplash, fighting with Silverstripe and defending the nursery, where most of the new apprentices were hiding with the kits, unable to hold their own against the warriors. Littleflower remembered hiding in their herself during the Windclan battle. Knowing the apprentices, they were probably itching for a fight, and stuck watching the kits instead. That in itself could be like a battle. She saw Frostlight, saving Greystep from having his tail bitten off. Greystar was fighting three different warriors again, but he was winning, and fighting alongside Rippleclaw, back to back, partner fighting. They were fine. Loudpaw was being cornered by a few apprentices, though. That was where she was headed.

She started making her way over, only to stop, confused at the sight in front of her.

Crookedclaw had been fighting a few warriors, but they were gone. Now he made his way to Greystar and Rippleclaw. He must be going to help them. But if that were the case, why go around like that, so they didn't know he was coming? Was he trying to surprise the enemy? Maybe he forgot the enemy could see him easily from where he was. Why weren't they attacking him, too? Greystar and Rippleclaw were trying their best, but they were getting overpowered quickly, and one or two warriors could have been spared to get Crookedclaw. Then, Crookedclaw leapt. He didn't aim for the enemy, as she expected, but Greystar, claws stretched out. Littleflower watched in horror. Greystar never saw it coming. Before he even had time to react, his throat was torn open and gushing blood. Horrified, the Thunderclan warriors backed away. Rippleclaw took advantage of this to press them further back. He hadn't seen Greystar's death, Littleflower realized.

Littleflower, however, had seen it and wasn't going to let Crookedclaw get away with it. Before Crookedclaw could escape, Littleflower slid between him and the corpse, shoving him away with a fierce yowl. Furious at being seen, Crookedclaw lashed out, probably intending to end her as well. Littleflower ducked, then lashed out, scoring deep claw marks over his face. Crookedclaw growled, then seemed to disappear. Littleflower looked around frantically. Then he pinned her to the ground, starting to dig his claws into her sides, and she realized he'd been hiding in her blind spot. There was no way she could fight him off like this. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Don't you hurt my sister!" Suddenly, the weight was lifted off her, and Littleflower opened her good eye to see Silverstripe facing against Crookedclaw.

"How dare you?!" Crookedclaw growled, "I thought Silverdawn trained you better! But you're no better than your sniveling sisters!" Who was he talking about? Littleflower desperately wanted to help Silverstripe, but the battle was taking its toll on her body.

"At least I put family first!" Silverstripe glared at him.

"Aren't I your family, then?" Crookedclaw suddenly purred, changing tactics, "I helped you all those times you wanted to learn more about being a great warrior. I told Silverdawn what a great recruit you'd make, and I even arranged the battle with Windclan so you could prove yourself. Shouldn't you be grateful?" Silverstripe hesitated in her swipes, startled. Taking advantage of the pause, Crookedclaw was about to rip open her belly. That was more than enough to motivate Littleflower to jump up and help Silverstripe send him running off.

"Are you alright?" Littleflower was just barely aware of Silverstripe asking her that, looking worried. She was feeling exhausted and hurting all over. If Ravenheart were there, he'd be panicking, she thought with a small purr. _Nightfall better not say 'I told you so'... _she thought wearily.

"I…think so?" Littleflower managed. "The...sky...dark...kits…"

Littleflower blacked out.


	38. The Battle Part 3 (Final Part)

**AN: Hi! Sorry for being so long, I'm in a writing rut and only had one chapter fully ready. I'm working on the next one, though, and should have it up later tonight.**

**Review responses:**

**Willowberry wrote: "Here's my guess: Morning's Shadow: Give To The Light? Oh well if it isn't close! I completely missed who MCYDK is! Erk! Can you please tell me? And you're right. You should get at least 1 review per chapter. I'll try to do that, but I might miss a few! One thing I like about your story: you have typical warrior suffixes and prefixes! Some stories that I've seen have had warrior names that start with 'Pink'. To me, that isn't very logical. So thanks for keeping it real!"**

**Reply: "Well, I don't have any names decided on yet, I was thinking more plot-wise-you know, what you think will happen next, but names are always good guesses too. I wait until I have a good idea of what the plot will be. Basically I wait until the last minute to write the summary and name. Well, its no longer a spoiler, so sure! MCYDK is Shrewstar, the DF cat who gives Silverstripe her DF warrior status. Don't stress yourself out over reviews! This series (more specifically, this book, with a whopping fifteen reviews. I feel rich!) is the most reviews I've ever gotten, other than a story I hated so I don't count because I was ashamed of it and it broke the rules. I like that, too! I've read stories, and countless guides on how to name cats (I have a few bookmarked), as well as a HUGE list of warrior prefixes and suffixes, so I'm well prepared."**

**SkyBlu112 wrote: "Thanks for using the kit I created! I love that you're making a second series. Keep it up!"**

**Reply: "You're welcome! I really liked the kit, I just don't like having too many repeats of a name. I struggled a bit when I realized that Morningsplash and Minnowsplash sounded so similar. Thankfully, by the end of this series it will be different! I wasn't going to do a second series originally, but then the DF started growing, and trying to take over THIS series, so of course the only logical path was to give it its own series! Keeping it up!"**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Morningsplash_

Morningsplash paced outside the medicine cat den, ignoring the pain of her sprained paw. She glanced out at the clearing, feeling useless. Inside the den, almost more than half the warriors were in there, being cared for by Nightfall and Hailpaw. Morningsplash had managed to escape with minimal injuries, other than her paw, but she was waiting. Others had come off worse. She could still hear Blueshade's moaning. She knew the elderly she-cat was doing poorly. They had found Greystar's body after they sent off the last of the warriors. Rippleclaw had suffered massive injuries, and Nightfall wasn't sure if he would pull through. Loudpaw was dead, too. They weren't sure what exactly had happened.

Despite being greatly injured, soon after regaining consciousness, Littleflower demanded to talk to Cloudstep. The deputy, now leader, was in Greystar-the leaders den, talking to Silverstripe and Littleflower now. Apparently they had seen who killed Greystar, and needed to talk to him.

Morningsplash turned as Hailpaw came out. "How's it going?" she asked him quickly. Hailpaw looked exhausted, and his own wounds were plastered with poultices, making him seem much smaller than usual.

"Not good. Can you get Blackwater and Blueshade? Nightfall needs them."

"Sure." Morningsplash got the two she-cats, then watched as they went in. Minutes later, she heard yowls of grief. Nightfall padded out of the den, looking ragged.

"Morningsplash." He seemed just barely aware. "We've done all we can for the others. Let me see your paw." Sensing he was in no mood to talk, she waited patiently while he dealt with her paw, proclaimed it sprained, and told her to rest it for a few days.

Morningsplash wondered how the kits were, and her own family. Frostlight was near the medicine cat den, curled up by Greystep, asleep, but last she saw Crookedclaw had come out of the medicine cat den, covered in poultices and cobwebs, and gone to the nursery to see his mate and kits.

At that moment, Morningsplash heard Cloudstep calling the clan together. For a moment, she wondered why Cloudstep was standing in Greystar's spot, then she remembered.

Most of the warriors in the medicine cat den were well enough to drag themselves out to listen. Nightfall, Hailpaw, Blueshade, and Blackwater came out a moment later, the three older cats carrying Rippleclaw's body and placing it by Greystar's and Loudpaw's. Hailpaw was carrying the herbs they used the mask the scent of death.

Morningsplash couldn't look anymore, so she watched Cloudstep instead. Silverstripe and Littleflower were sitting under the tree, Littleflower propped up a little by Ravenheart, who looked worried. Then Cloudstep spoke.

"As you know, Thunderclan invaded our camp this morning. Our losses are many, and Riverclan will be recovering for moons. It was believed that our leader, Greystar, had been killed by a Thunderclan cat. However, two cats were witness to this, and told me of what truly occured." Morningsplash wondered why Silverstripe, Littleflower, and Ravenheart were glaring towards the direction of the nursery. "Crookedclaw, please step forward." Morningsplash's eyes widened. She looked towards the nursery, along with the rest of the clan. Crookedclaw stepped forward defiantly, not looking sorry. Most of the clan looked surprised. Frostlight seemed horrified. Littleshine just looked resigned to the fact. "Littleflower, you said you saw the first part. Can you tell the others?" Cloudstep asked Littleflower softly. Littleflower looked down, then looked up, her gaze steely.

"I was in the middle of going to help Loudpaw, when I saw Greystar and Rippleclaw fighting. They had seemed to be handling it, so I didn't worry. Then I noticed Crookedclaw. He was sneaking over to them. He went around their back, so they didn't see. Before they noticed him, he got close enough, and ripped open Greystar's throat, killing him. The Thunderclan warriors thought they had killed him somehow, and Rippleclaw didn't notice, Crookedclaw was so quiet. I saw, and I knew if I didn't do something, Crookedclaw would get away with it, so…" Littleflower and Silverstripe recounted every single moment. Through the whole of it, Crookedclaw just sat there, silent. His face was expressionless.

Finally, they finished. Cloudstep waited a moment, then spoke. His voice was icy.

"From the moment you and your sister joined my clan, Crookedclaw, I have mistrusted you. I did not think you were safe, and I wanted you gone. But Greystar thought we should give you a chance, so I did. I was willing to give you a chance. I watched as you made connections in this clan, started a family, became a mentor. I grew to respect you. But you have killed our leader, attempted to kill at least two of our warriors, started a battle with Windclan that resulted in moons of mistrust, and all evidence suggests you were the one who killed two Windclan warriors. Tell me right now, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Crookedclaw remained silent. "I have no choice but to exile you. You have until sunrise tomorrow to leave. If you're seen on Riverclan territory after today, you will be treated the same as any rogue." Crookedclaw curled his lip, glaring up at Cloudstep. Then they heard a small voice.

"Why're you being mean to my daddy?" Kestrelkit was standing outside the nursery. From the looks of it, she'd been elected the one to speak. The other kits were peeking through the entrance. Cloudstep seemed surprised at her speech. "What'd he do?" Her lips quivered. "Don't make him go away, please! I don't want him to leave me! Why does he have to go?"

"Your father has done some very bad things," Cloudstep said at last, "He has to go away, so he doesn't do any more bad things." The look Littleshine gave Cloudstep suggested, in Morningsplash's eyes, that if he were any more specific about what Crookedclaw did to her kits, she would maul him. Kestrelkit seemed unconvinced.

"I want my daddy!" she complained. Crookedclaw came over and nuzzled her, looking tender for once.

"Goodbye, Kestrelkit," he said softly, "Tell your brothers and sisters I love you, and be good for your mother. You'll see me soon enough."

"No, you won't," Cloudstep corrected him sharply, "As far as I'm concerned, you were never part of this clan to begin with." Crookedclaw's expression darkened.

"I never wanted to join your _clan_, anyway!" He said 'clan' in the same way one might say 'Dark Forest'. "You'll remember me, when your clan is being torn apart around you!" With that, he turned and fled.

It seemed like ages, not minutes. Then Cloudstep spoke. "I would like Troutclaw and Blackfang to follow Crookedclaw and make sure he's off our territory. Foxclaw, take Ottertail, Volestripe, Eelpaw and Stormcry on one hunting patrol. Try to get enough for every cat to have something to eat. Tomorrow, Nightfall and I will go to the Moonpool so I can get my nine lives." Kestrelkit started crying, and Littleshine picked her up and carried her into the the nursery, followed by Tawnyblossom and Beechfoot, her other litter with Crookedclaw. "Before the meeting is over, I have one final item." Morningsplash knew he'd be appointing his deputy now, but she wondered who. Loudheart might make a good deputy. He was caring and loyal, he would do his duties. Rainfall was younger than some, but he was wise, and fair. Most cats were looking at Blackwater or Mudstorm, though a few were looking towards Rainfall. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Riverclan is Morningsplash." Morningsplash's eyes widened. Most of the others looked surprised, but willing. Only Petalfur rose to her feet, yowling furiously her disagreement, until Loudheart dragged her back to the nursery.

She was the deputy now?


	39. Chapter 37

**AN: Sorry for taking so long updating! I had a really crappy writing funk. Also, I have to be working on a writing project for school, so my creativity is being pushed a lot. I'm working on a few other warriors stories, though, so...I'm not completely out of the realm of Warriors.**

**I'm working on the next chapter, I promise!**

**Review responses:**

**Willowberry wrote: "Woo! Go Morningsplash! Huh... this chapter left me with a lot of questions, but in my opinion, that's a good thing! For me, it adds suspense. Poor Kestrelkit..."**

**Reply: "Crookedclaw's kits caused some trouble. Originally, one of them died as a kit. That would have been even worse! In the end, I decided to keep her. Kestrelkit just doesn't understand how evil Crookedclaw is. She just wants her daddy! Glad you have questions! What are they? I'll see if I can answer them or give you hints."**

**Disclaimer: Stonestep? Ashfeather? Disclaimer, please/**

**Stonestep: *snarls***

**Ashfeather: Topaz doesn't own WC. Thank Starclan the fool doesn't.**

**Me: o.O !? , HEY!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Silverstripe_

"Silverstripe, take Ravenheart, Stonestep, and Lilyfur on a hunting patrol. Loudheart and Ottertail, lead two border patrols. Ottertail, make sure to keep an eye on Thunderclan territory. Lizardpaw, come on, we're training with the others today."

Silverstripe got up to go get the others. It had only been a moon since the battle, and spirits were still low. Cloudstar had gotten his nine lives, and Morningsplash had adjusted to being deputy with ease, but Greystar was missed greatly. Silverstripe felt troubled. She hadn't known Crookedclaw was working with the Dark Forest. She had thought they were good, and helpful, but now she was no longer quite sure. She had kept training with them, for the meantime. She'd almost mastered level five, which meant she could control her body temperature, and her senses were sharpened. She wasn't as powerful as some, but she could locate prey much more easily.

"Have you seen your brother?" she asked Willowsong, who was sharing tongues with Rainfall.

"No."

Silverstripe was starting to get worried. Then Ashfeather walked up.

"He said he was going hunting on his own," she told Silverstripe. "I'm not needed for anything right now, want me to come instead?"' Silverstripe sighed.

"Sure."

Once they got to the clearing, they split up. Ashfeather went to the marshes, Ravenheart and Silverstripe went to the river, and Lilyfur went to the lake. After a bit of awkward silence, Silverstripe spoke.

"So hows Littleflower?" Silverstripe hardly saw her sister anymore. She was staying in the nursery now, and the strain of many growing bodies inside her meant that she was usually asleep. The fact that Ripplekit and Mintkit, Petalfur's newest kits, wouldn't leave her alone didn't help. Ravenheart purred.

"Shes doing great," he said, "Hailpaw's been checking her daily, but I make a point to visit her…" Silverstripe continued talking to Ravenheart on and off as they hunted, and soon they were ready to go. Then Ashfeather burst through the trees.

"Silverstripe!" she panted, "You-its Stonestep-by the marshes-doesn't look good…" Silverstripe didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. Before Ravenheart even had a chance to ask what was going on, Silverstripe took off, heading for the marshes.

Soon, the sharp scent of fresh blood drifted towards her. Silverstripe's eyes widened. That was Stonestep. She could smell her son anywhere.

Silverstripe could have fainted at the sight. Stonestep was laying on the boggy ground, his fur damp and bloody. His eyes, turned up at the sky, were dull and lifeless. Most of his scent had washed away, leaving nothing ut the murky marsh water, and...Silverstripe's eyes narrowed as she examined the long gash along his belly..

Crookedclaw. The stench of that fox-heart was unmistakable.

"I'm so sorry, Silverstripe…" Silverstripe was just barely aware of Asheather, next to her, apologizing over and over. "This never should have happened...he was a great warrior...'

_Are you happy, Silverdawn? _she asked silently, _Do you think this is teaching me a lesson? I will never turn my back on my clan. Never._


End file.
